Le nouveau prof deDCFM
by Ange des Fees
Summary: Hermione est en 7ème année, et voila que pour la première fois de sa vie un prof ne l'aime pas! Ancien serpentard, celui-ci a quelques envies de vengeance et Hermione l'inspire beaucoup!
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
  
Comme toutes les années précédentes, le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal n'avait pas fait long feu. Le professeur Rogue avait de nouveau fait sa demande, pour le soit disant poste maudit, mais elle avait encore été rejetée par Dumbledore. Pour une fois, celui-ci n'avait pas eu de mal pour trouver un remplaçant.  
  
Moreira Alexandre venait de terminer ses études depuis peu pour devenir professeur. Il était âgé de 22 ans. C'était un ancien élève de Poudlard, plus précisément, il était à Serpentard. Il était d'ailleurs ravi de retrouver Poudlard, ainsi que tout ses anciens profs, qui seraient maintenant ses collègues.  
  
Quand Alexandre arriva au château, une semaine avant tous les élèves, il rencontra le professeur McGonagall, cette prof qu'il n'avait jamais aimé.  
  
- Alexandre ! Et bien vous avez changé en cinq ans !  
  
En effet, le jeune avait bien grandit, il était passé du stade adolescent à homme. Très grand, il mesurait au moins 1m80 et il avait les cheveux brun en bataille. Mais, ce qui faisait son charme, s'étaient surtout ses yeux. D'une couleur bleue verte, ils étaient hypnotisant.  
  
- Oui, je sais. Vous aussi vous avez changé répondit-il d'un air suffisant  
  
« Oui, vous avez encore plus de rides » pensa-t-il, il sourit intérieurement.  
  
« Toujours aussi prétentieux et arrogant ! » conclu-t-elle  
  
McGonagall vexée lui fit un sourire crispé, s'excusa et partit dans la direction opposée du jeune homme.  
  
- Pensées Alexandre -  
  
Cette vieille, je n'ai jamais pu la voir. Maintenant que je suis prof, je ne vais pas me gêner pour qu'elle le comprenne ! Ca n'a pas vraiment changé ici. Bon, où est ma chambre ? On m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait derrière le tableau de l'ange Aulia. Je ne me souviens pas ce tableau quand j'étudiais ici. Tiens qui c'est celle la ?  
  
Au loin une jeune fille, les cheveux teints en rouge, attachés en queue de cheval laissant quelques mèches tomber, avançait vers lui. Elle avait les yeux légèrement maquillés, et portait un peu de gloss sur ses jolies lèvres. Elle semblait trop jeune pour être une prof. Elle portait l'uniforme de Poudlard, une jupette courte avec une chemise blanche moulante, à manches petites. Ses chaussures étant des bottines noires qui remontaient en dessous de ses genoux. Sa silhouette ne laissa pas indifférent notre professeur, qui la détaillait d'un regard perçant. Voyant l'attention insistante du professeur sur elle, elle s'approcha et prit la parole.  
  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis préfète en chef, je peux vous aider ?  
  
Alexandre observa l'insigne accroché à sa chemise, et vit avec dégoût qu'elle était de la maison de Gryffondor.  
  
- Les élèves ne sont pas censé être la, répondit-il sèchement  
  
- Oui, mais je suis venue chercher mon insigne de préfete moi-même, dit- elle en souriant  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas attendre de la recevoir par hibou? répliqua-t-il froidement  
  
« Mais qui est ce taré ??» pensa Hermione  
  
- Et bien c'est.  
  
- Et bien quoi Miss Granger, l'école vous manquez tant que ça?  
  
- Mais pas du tout et puis de toute façon en quoi cela vous regarde ?  
  
- Je suis votre professeur  
  
- Pas encore, l'année scolaire n'a pas encore commencé, et si cela vous intéresse tant que ça, je suis venue car le professeur Dumbledore me l'a demandé !  
  
- Que vous a-t-il dit qui ne pouvait être écrit !  
  
- Que j'avais obtenue toutes mes buses ! Bien je vous laisse !! S'exclama-t- elle  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire en guise d'au revoir, et continua son chemin.  
  
Toi, tu vas passer une bonne année, surtout dans mon cours. Bien ma chambre !  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hermione de son côté se demandait bien qui pouvait être cet abruti. Puis la réponse lui vint toute seule, il n'y avait qu'un seul poste de libre à Poudlard. Hermione Granger était une élève brillante dans toutes les matières jusqu'à présent, peu de fois elle s'était faite collée, et elle devait être la personne qui avez fait perdre le moins de points de sa maison, ainsi que des autres. Elle allait passer sa 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard. Depuis sa 5ème année, elle n'avait cessé de s'épanouir moralement et physiquement. Avec la mort de Sirius, elle s'était rendu compte que l'on pouvait mourir à tout instant, et elle avait décidé de profiter de la vie. Elle était devenue plus confiante, sûrement, aussi grâce à ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron. Elle avait intéressé plusieurs garçons à Poudlard grâce à son physique avantageux, mais les avait tous repoussé pour la plupart. Une année, elle était sortie avec Harry, mais n'important rien de plus à leur relation d'amitié, ils ont préféré rompre et rester amis. Elle restait donc célibataire. Elle se fichait des garçons attendant que l'Amour vienne à elle. Harry et Ron la qualifiaient comme une personne douce et gentille, mais qui avait un sacré caractère. Hermione saisit un portoloin que Dumbledore lui avait donné, puis disparut du château pour retourner chez elle.  
  
La semaine passa très vite, et Hermione se retrouva toute seule sur le quai de la voix neuf ¾. Elle devait attendre son homologue masculin qui n'était autre que Malefoy, qui avait eu son poste grâce au soutient de Rogue. Mais celui n'était pas là. Soudain un pop se fit entendre, et une tête blonde aux yeux bleu gris apparut.  
  
- Qui es-tu ? Granger ?? demanda Drago étonné  
  
- Bah oui ! Qui veut tu que ça soit d'autre !  
  
- Il faut dire qu'avec tes cheveux rouge, tu as l'air d'un diable, j'ai failli avoir une attaque, répliqua Drago, qui n'avait pas su quoi dire d'autre.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes remarques toujours aussi agréables m'avaient manquées pendant l'été !  
  
- Mais je suis heureux de pouvoir te rendre service en continuant nos vieilles habitudes, dit-il sarcastiquement en faisant une révérence devant elle.  
  
- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée !  
  
Les élèves commençaient à arriver. Hermione prit sa valise et rentra dans le train.  
  
C'est un quart d'heure plus tard, que Harry et Ron rentrèrent dans le compartiment. Après de nombreuses embrassades de retrouvailles, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire une petite réflexion.  
  
- Tu sais quoi Herm' ?  
  
- Quoi ? répondit curieusement Hermione  
  
- Tu as presque les mêmes cheveux que Ron maintenant !  
  
- Mais !!  
  
Hermione fonça sur Harry, essayant de lui mettre une tape sur la tête sans succès, vu que Ron s'était allié à Harry.  
  
Ginny apparut dans le compartiment, à cet instant. Elle regarda bizarrement le trio puis annonça :  
  
- Vous avez vu le canon !!  
  
- Quoi ? répondit Hermione  
  
- Si tu continu à dire quoi à tout bout de champs tu vas finir en grenouille, se moqua Ron  
  
- Qu. Mais !! Hermione lui lança un regard noir  
  
Ginny repris de plus bel avec son canon de professeur.  
  
- Regarde par toi-même sur le quai ! C'est un nouveau prof ! Il va surveiller le train avec toi et l'autre préfet !  
  
Hermione regarda dans la direction montrée par Ginny.  
  
- Ginny je vais te décevoir ! Certes il est bien foutu, mais ce type est complètement allumé !  
  
- Bah, tu ne le connais pas, comment tu peux savoir ?  
  
- Justement, je lui ai déjà parlé et on va dire pour simplifié que c'est un Rogue 2  
  
- Tu es sérieuse ? s'exclama Ron  
  
- De ce que j'ai aperçu oui  
  
- Oh, super année en perspective, ironisa Harry.  
  
- N'empêche que son physique, renchérit Ginny  
  
- Ginny, se choqua Ron  
  
- On ne demande pas a un prof d'être beau on lui demande d'être un bon prof ! (Devinez qui as di ça lol)  
  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Oh ! C'est bon !  
  
Le train ne tardant pas à arriver, le petit groupe d'amis se changea et se mit en uniforme. Le train ralenti, ils étaient arrivés. Hermione sortit sur le quai, étreignit rapidement Ron et Harry, puis elle rejoignit Drago, Alexandre les observait de loin.  
  
- Les premières années suivez Hagrid ! Cria Hermione  
  
- Les autres, allez aux calèches ! Renchérit Drago.  
  
Tout le monde se dirigea, vers les différents chemins indiqués. Hermione se sentait surveillé, elle se retourna, Moreira, adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, la regardait d'un œil noir.  
  
Un frisson lui parcouru le dos le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le regardant une dernière fois, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose, elle se précipita vers une des calèches, où se trouvaient Ron, Ginny et Harry.  
  
- Je le trouve vraiment de plus en plus bizarre ce nouveau prof !  
  
- Ah bon tu trouves, dis Ginny qui semblait agacée  
  
- Il m'a jeté un de ces regards, je crois qu'il aurait pu me tuer avec ses yeux !!  
  
- Parano, murmura Ginny, mais personne n'entendit  
  
- Enfin un prof qui n'aime pas Hermione ! s'exclama Ron  
  
- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Se plaignit la concernée  
  
- Regarde moi et Rogue, ça va faire sept ans qu'il me déteste et pourtant je n'en suis pas mort !  
  
- Oui mais quand même...  
  
Le trajet se passa sans encombre et ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Tous attablés, ils regardaient la répartition des premières années, et comme à son habitude, Ron rallait que c'était trop long, et qu'il mourrait de faim. Puis, Dumbledore pris la parole, fis son discours, et enfin :  
  
- Bien ! J'espère que cette année sera une des meilleurs ! Comme vous le savez la forêt interdite est toujours interdite. Mr Rusard me demande de vous rappeler, de consulter la liste des objets interdits, à laquelle s'ajoute en plus les bonbons grossiduncou, même s'ils ont été inventés par deux de nos anciens élèves. Je vais maintenant vous présenter un nouveau professeur ! Veuillez accueillir Alexandre Moreira, qui était un ancien élève, de Serpentard, à Poudlard.  
  
« Je comprend pourquoi il m'était si désagréable ! »Songea Hermione.  
  
- Mes futurs élèves, il avait pris une voix grave qui fit glousser quelques filles, j'espère passer la meilleure des années avec vous. Ceux qui travaillent tant mieux, les autres je ne m'en occuperais même pas ! J'espère ne pas avoir d'élèves qui se croient supérieur aux autres, car je saurais les remettre à leur place.  
  
Hermione aurait juré quand finissant son discours, ce Moreira l'avait regardé. Des applaudissements un peu forcer se firent entendre sauf de la part des Serpentards, qui eux étaient ravis de ce nouveau prof.  
  
A la fin du repas, Dumbledore était venu voir Hermione et Drago, leurs avait indiqué où se trouvait leur salle commune ainsi que le mot de passe, il chargea ensuite Hermione d'emmener les Serpentards et les Serdaigles à leurs dortoirs, Drago devant conduire les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors. Encore une de ses idées farfelues pensa Hermione. Une fois les Serdaigles arrivés à destination, elle se dirigea vers les cachots. Parcourant les couloirs tortueux, ils passèrent devant un magnifique tableau, représentant un ange.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ! Se plaignit une voix. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde (enfin toutes les gentilles personnes qui acceptent de lire ma fic !) Voila la suite !! Gros bisous à tous !!  
  
Amy Evans : J'ai quelques idées sur le sort de notre Hermione !! Mais il faut que je développe tous ça ! Lol Merci pour ta review !  
  
Angeliandelacour : En faite c'est que pour les R je suis pas sur de savoir bien « écrire » pour retranscrire les scènes (ou le mot que j'ai sorti lol !) Je vais tenter et si c'est pas si pire que ça j'en mettrais un peu dans ma fic ! Au début je voulais faire un Rogue/Hermione mais comme il n'est pas très beau j'avais du mal, alors pourquoi ne pas inviter mon propre prof ! En tout cas si mon prof de maths était comme ça je suivrais plus facilement !! Je m'égard un peu la !! Lol  
  
Girl-of-Butterfly: Merci beaucoup! Hermione n'est pas rousse ! Elle est teinte en rouge ! (Comme moi lol) Ce que j'imagine dans ma tête c'est brun et que à la lumière cella donne des reflets rouges !  
  
Lady Lyanna : merci ! Tu es ma publicitaire officielle alors lol !! En toue cas je suis contente que ça te plaise !  
  
Lysa : Ah non, pas de mort sil te plait lol Voila la suite ! Manquerais plus qu'un » mourrue lol  
  
rogue422 : Merci et voila la suite !!  
  
Cily : Y a qu'à demander ! Lol  
  
Marie-pier : Merci pour ton mail !  
  
Slyzerin-girl : merci ! Par contre je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire pour Malefoy ! Il est trop expressif ?  
  
Laureline : Un seul mot : Merci lol Voila la suite !  
  
Vive cette fic lol : Super ton pseudo !! Lol Et bien la suite ? La voila ! Chapitre 2  
  
La voix forte, interrompit le brouhaha du couloir. Hermione se retourna, et aperçut Moreira, qui sortait du tableau de l'Ange Aulia.  
  
- Excusez-moi je conduis ces élèves à leurs dortoirs, répondit gentiment Hermione  
  
- Et alors ! Est-ce que toute cette sonorité est nécessaire !  
  
- Il faut bien qu'il fasse connaissance, répliqua Hermione un peu moins calmement  
  
- Si vous ne savez pas tenir ces élèves, ce n'est pas la peine d'être préfete en chef, quand j'étais préfet en chef moi.  
  
- Je suis sûre que vous étiez parfait, mais excusez moi, il faut que je me dépêche !  
  
Elle partit rapidement vers le dortoir, avant d'entendre la réaction de Moreira. De son côté, il la regarda partir, la détaillant du regard, en se souvenant de la faire souffrir pendant son cours, à cause de son insolence.  
  
Hermione entendait quelques commentaires de filles serpentard. Elle entendait quelques commentaires « qu'il est beau ! » « qu'il est sexy !! » « Un vrai canon », une certaine Elodie s'exclama même « Je comprend vraiment que se soit un ancien serpentard ». Toutes ces filles l'exaspéraient...  
  
Elle regarda sa montre, puis vu l'heure tardive, elle décida de se rendre dans la salle commune qu'elle devait partager avec Malefoy. En pensant à celui-ci, elle se dit qu'il n'était pas trop désagréable avec elle ces derniers temps. Elle arriva devant le tableau gardant leur salle commune, elle donna le mot passe. Depuis sa première année, elle rêvait de franchir ce tableau. Elle pénétrât pour la première fois à l'intérieur. La pièce était aussi grande que la salle commune des Gryffondors. La salle était chaleureuse, parsemée entre les couleurs de Serpentard et celles de Gryffondors. Elle visita les lieux, puis alla se coucher dans la chambre, où était indiquer son nom, dans laquelle ses valises avaient été amenées. C'est un peu plus tard qu'elle entendit son coéquipier rentrer.  
  
Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde était dans la grande salle, les emplois du temps furent distribué.  
  
- Oh non !! S'apitoya Ron, on a potion suivi de défense contre les forces du mal ! (Dcfm)  
  
- On n'a vraiment pas chance, en plus c'est en commun avec les Serpentards !! S'exclama Hermione  
  
- Ben, on n'a jamais encore eu dcfm, pourquoi vous râlez déjà dis Harry, par contre regarder d'un peu plus près tout nos cours sont toujours en commun avec les Serpentards....  
  
- Oh misère, tu comprendra par toi-même pour Moreira répondit Hermione.  
  
Hermione saisit son sac, le mit à l'épaule et sortit de table.  
  
- Où tu vas ? La questionna Ron  
  
- A la bibliothèque ! Cria-t-elle au moment de sortir  
  
Le chemin vers la bibliothèque devait être celui qu'elle avait emprunté le plus dans Poudlard. Elle poussa la grande porte en bois grinçante et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle salua Madame Pince, chercha un livre sur les animingus, puis alla s'installer au fond de la bibliothèque. Elle avait toujours voulu devenir animingus, son rêve serait de se transformer en loup. Elle pensait que cet animal lui ressemblait beaucoup au niveau de son caractère. Soudain une silhouette lui cacha la lumière.  
  
- Non mais vous ne pourriez pas vous pousser, oh professeur excusez moi !  
  
Droit devant elle, se tenait debout Alexandre. Il saisit le livre de ses mains et lut :  
  
- Tout savoir sur les animingus. Et bien vous êtes ambitieuse Miss Granger !  
  
- N'est-ce pas une qualité dit-elle en se relevant tentant de reprendre son livre en vain  
  
- Savez-vous que la particularité des animingus, c'est que l'on ne choisit pas en quel animal on se transforme, mais que l'on se transforme en un animal en fonction de son caractère ou de son physique?  
  
- Oui, je le sais parfaitement, répondit Hermione irritée  
  
- Je vous vois bien en putois, ou d'après la photo de votre première année que j'ai de vous, en castor... ceci dit vos dents on l'air d'avoir étrangement rétrécies ! Ainsi que votre visage a drôlement changé, auriez- vous eu recours à la chirurgie esthétique ?  
  
Hermione bouillait intérieurement, ce prof commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs !  
  
« Ne lui dit pas se que tu penses Hermione, tais-toi, ne dis rien » pensa Hermione.  
  
- Je suppose que vous devez vous transformer en un sal serpent visqueux et gluant !  
  
« Merde, je m'étais pourtant dit de ne pas le dire !!! »  
  
- Vous croyez ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas !  
  
Il recula légèrement, resta immobile quelques instants, et se transforma en un magnifique aigle royal, puis il reprit sa forme humaine.  
  
- Moins 10 points pour votre insolence Miss Granger, j'ai hâte de vous retrouvez dans mon cours.  
  
Il lui lança un sourire sarcastique, typique des Serpentards, jeta le livre sur une table et lui tourna le dos. Hermione avait une envie de meurtre. Une envie de lui sauter sur1 le dos, et les arracher un par un ses cheveux.  
  
Il avait réussi à rendre Hermione de mauvaise humeur et en plus à la mettre en retard à son premier cours de potion.  
  
Elle se précipita hors de la bibliothèque et couru vers les cachots.  
  
- Miss Granger, être en retard à notre premier n'est vraiment pas judicieux de votre part ! Moins 10 points pour Gryffondors lança glacialement Rogue  
  
Elle s'installa à côté de Ron qui l'interrogea du regard.  
  
- Je t'expliquerais après.  
  
- Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter Miss Granger, faîtes en profiter toute la classe !  
  
- Non rien professeur...  
  
- Moins 5 points pour Gryffondor pour perturbation de mon cours ! Bien maintenant, avant de commencer, je voulais vous parler de Monsieur Moreira, sachez qu'il s'agit d'un de mes amis, alors je compte sur vous pour être sage ! Je l'ai déjà mis au courant des élèves susceptibles de perturber son cours...  
  
La fin du cours de potion se termina aussi agréablement qu'il avait commencer. Un des élèves avait fait explosé son chaudron et Hermione avait du le conduire à l'infirmerie. Une fois de plus, elle arriva en retard à son cours de dcfm.  
  
- Miss granger, je me demandais où vous étiez ?  
  
- J'ai dû accompagner un élève à l'infirmerie  
  
- C'est pour cela que vous vous permettez d'être en retard à mon cours ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non, mais.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vous serez en retenue ce soir ! Vous viendrez à 21 heures dans mon bureau.  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir, entre Harry et Ron  
  
- C'n'est vraiment pas ma journée, aujourd'hui ! Maugréa-t-elle  
  
Elle sortit en rage du cours de Moreira. Celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de la casser. Elle avait plusieurs fois levée la main, mais elle ne fut jamais interrogée, tout comme Rogue le faisait. Et le seul moment où elle ne leva pas la main exaspérée, il l'interrogea croyant la piéger. Mais manque de chance pour lui, Hermione connaissait la réponse. Il se vengea donc Ron et Harry, sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'ils étaient ses amis...  
  
Alors que pendant la soirée, ils discutaient dans la grande salle Ron demanda :  
  
- Pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard ce matin ?  
  
- Oh, ben dans la bibliothèque j'ai eu une altercation avec ce taré de Moreira  
  
- Tiens, toi qui respecte tant les profs ! Plaisanta Harry  
  
- Mais lui ce n'est pas pareil, lui c'est... c'est lui !  
  
- C'est vrai qu'il s'est acharné sur nous pendant le cours ! Il est vraiment chiant !  
  
- Bon faut que j'y aille ! Déclara Hermione  
  
- Où ?  
  
- A ton avis ! S'énerva Hermione, à cette foutue retenue !  
  
- C'est bon ! Ne t'énerve pas répondit Harry  
  
Mais Hermione était déjà partit.  
  
Quand, elle arriva, Moreira était derrière son bureau à corriger quelques copies.  
  
- Vous voilà enfin !!  
  
Hermione regarda sa montre, 21h02...  
  
- Vous êtes en retard !  
  
- De deux minutes !!  
  
- C'est bien ce que je dis vous êtes en retard ! Bon suivez moi ! J'ai trouvez quelque chose à vous faire faire ! Il y a besoin d'un peu de nettoyage ! Lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois  
  
Il conduisit Hermione dans une arrière salle, devant elle se trouvait plusieurs bacs aux parois très salles... Il repartit quelques secondes, se glissa dans le dos d'Hermione et lui tendit de chaque côté de sa fine taille, une éponge et un produit nettoyant.  
  
- Pas de magie... murmura-t-il à son oreille  
  
- Mais, mais... des gants au moins !  
  
- Non ! Je vous surveille de mon bureau !  
  
Elle n'en revenait pas, il allait l'humilier. Elle prit donc avec précaution l'éponge, et commença à frotter. De son côté, Alexandre observait son élève. Il était content de pouvoir ainsi la dominer, et la voir nettoyer ce qu'il aurait dû faire lui-même. Puis il surprit son regard à se poser sur les fesses ainsi que sur les jolies hanches de la préfète. Celles-ci bougeaient en rythme de ses frottements. Il n'aurait jamais voulu le reconnaître, mais il adorait la vue.  
  
Cela faisait une heure et demie qu'elle frottait, c'était enfin son dernier bac. Quand elle se retourna victorieuse de son nettoyage, elle aperçut Moreira le regard plus ou moins bas, entrain de rêver les yeux ouverts. Elle pencha un peu, sans s'en rendre donnant ainsi un autre point de vue à son prof. Elle fit un signe de la main pour attirer l'attention de son professeur, celui sursauta légèrement et regarda son élève approcher du bureau.  
  
- J'ai fini déclara-t-elle joyeusement  
  
Elle laissa tomber l'éponge et le produit nettoyant sur le bureau de son professeur.  
  
- Qui vous dit que vous avez finis ?  
  
- Je viens de passer plus d'une heure à nettoyer ces saletés !  
  
- Voyons ça, 22h30, vous arrivez à 21h02. J'ai prévu de vous garder 1h30, le temps nous discutions, nous pouvons ajouter encore 3minutes. Donc en 5 minutes qu'est-ce que vous pourriez faire ? 


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut a tous !! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps pour se chapitre, mais la seconde demande beaucoup d'investissement !! Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais je vous promets de me rattraper pendant ces vacances ! Gros Bisous  
  
Lessien Linw : Le prof ou Drago ? Et pourquoi pas les deux ! lol En faite j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Drago (l'acteur aussi lol), et g du mal a le mettre de côté...  
  
Amy Evans : Oui, je suis une sadique avec elle lol Attend je suis gentille je lui met un beau prof dans les bras ! (et dans la fic d'avant je lui avait mis Drago ! lol) Au faite pour le défis, je m'y mettrais après cette fic !  
  
Angelinadelacour : Ben, la tu vas être déçu lol ! Mais des que je peux j'insère un passage un peu plus hot pour te faire plaisir !  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : C'est fou ce que l'on peut imaginer et surprise c'est pas du tout ce que tu croyais lol Kiss  
  
Cily : Merci, voila la suite  
  
evil_girl123 : C'est bizarre tout le monde se pose la même question !  
  
Lisandra : C'est comme ca qu'on les aime ! lol  
  
Laureline : Il y avait quoi comme mot inconnu ?  
  
slyzerin-girl : Ah je vois ce que tu veux dire (une ampoule c allumée au dessus de ma tête lol), g envie de le faire un peu plus sympathique. Mais dans la limite du raisonnable lol  
  
************************************************************* Petit rappel :  
  
- Voyons ça, 22h30, vous arrivez à 21h02. J'ai prévu de vous garder 1h30, le temps nous discutions, nous pouvons ajouter encore 3minutes. Donc en 5 minutes qu'est-ce que vous pourriez faire ? *************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
- Mais pour 5 minu.  
  
- Je sais prenez ça ! Il lui tendit un paquet de copies. Puis de sa baguette fit arriver une chaise dans le dos d'Hermione. Triez par ordre alphabétique !  
  
Hermione lança un regard noir à Moreira, puis s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui et commença à trier. Penchée en avant sur le bureau, elle laissait la liberté à Alexandre de voir son décolleté. Un cri le sortit de sa rêverie.  
  
- Un F !!!!! S'écria Hermione, vous m'avez mis un F !! J'ai passé des heures sur ce parchemin !!  
  
- Votre décolle. Euh ! Votre note est justifiée Miss Granger !  
  
« Il se fout de moi !! Ce n'est pas vrai !! Mon décolle ? Mon DECOLLETE !! » Hermione baissa les yeux « Je n'y crois pas »  
  
- Justifiée !! C'est pour ça que vous vous permettez de regarder ma poitrine !! Hurla-t-elle en se levant, son professeur faisant de même  
  
- Miss Granger ! Vous allez baisser d'un ton !  
  
- Baissez d'un ton !! Vous savez ce que vous en faîtes de vos copies ! Les tenants toujours à la main, elle les jeta à la figure de Moreira et sortit de la pièce.  
  
Elle laissa là un professeur médusez par la tempête qu'il venait de recevoir.  
  
Hermione parcouru les couloirs jusqu'à sa salle commune. Elle était sortie quelques secondes pour se promener près du lac pour calmer ses nerfs, qui étaient à fleur de peau. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce éclairée par quelques bougies, elle aperçut Drago en train de lire. Celui-ci portait des lunettes, ce qui le rendrait très sérieux.  
  
- Tiens donc ! Qui aurait cru que Mr Malefoy portait des lunettes ! Plaisanta Hermione en entrant dans la salle commune  
  
- Qui pouvait penser que Miss Granger rentrait si tard le soir ! Rétorqua-t- il levant les yeux de son livre  
  
- J'étais en retenue !  
  
- Avec Moreira, tu as dû faire plus d'une jalouse ce soir ! J'ai du souci à me faire car il nuit à ma réputation ce prof !  
  
- Quelle réputation ? Ria Hermione  
  
- Ma réputation de Bad Boy de serpentard  
  
Hermione éclata de rire, articulant deux mots entre deux esclaffes ...bad boy... oulala  
  
- Tu te moques de moi, dit Drago faussement fâché, tu vas payer le prix de cet affront  
  
Hermione arrêta de rire, provoquer un Malefoy n'est jamais bon. Elle resta planté puis voyant l'air amusé de Drago, elle partit à l'opposé de lui derrière un siège. Pendant quelques minutes Drago chercha à l'attraper, alors qu'ils tournaient autour des fauteuils. Il fut surpris par son agilité et sa vitesse. Hermione à bout de souffle, s'appuya avec ses mains sur le dossier d'un fauteuil en face d'elle. Profitant de son inattention, Drago s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Hermione voulu se retourner et courir mais manque de chance pour elle, elle se retrouva face a un mur. Elle se retourna et trouva Drago près d'elle, un peu trop près à son goût d'ailleurs.  
  
- C'n'est pas du jeu Drago ! Plaisanta-t-elle  
  
Se moquant de ses protestations il entreprit de la chatouiller. Hermione les larmes aux yeux, le supplia d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, qui étaient brouillés de ses larmes. Il était toujours aussi près d'Hermione, leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres. Puis il déclara  
  
- Pendant un instant, j'aurais presque voulu t'embrasser.  
  
Puis sur cette phrase, il partit dans sa chambre, laissant Hermione appuyée contre le mur, essayant de comprendre si elle avait bien saisit ce que lui avait dis Drago.  
  
A partir de cet instant la semaine passa très vite pour Hermione. Le dernier cours avant le week-end était défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione savait qu'il allait lui rendre son F, tout à fait injustifié. Elle se rendit en cours avec Ron et Harry. Comme elle s'y attendait, Moreira rendit les copies.  
  
- Miss Granger, je n'ai jamais lu une copie aussi catastrophique  
  
- Faudrait il que vous l'ayez lu, répondit Hermione  
  
- Comment je n'ai pas entendu !  
  
- Je disais qu'il aurait fallu que vous la lisiez avant d'y mettre une note ! C'est ce que font les professeurs normaux !  
  
- Qu'insinuez-vous ?  
  
- Ce que vous venez de comprendre, si encore vous avez compris !  
  
- -20 points pour Gryffondors, pour insolence ! Il jeta la copie d'Hermione sur le bureau  
  
Hermione regarda sa copie «F- ». Tiens, le moins serai-t-il apparu après la retenu de l'autre soir ?  
  
En sortant du cours, Hermione décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle avait envie de savoir ce que signifiait l'aigle chez les animingus. Cela lui pris quelques secondes pour chercher le livre dont elle avait besoin, connaissant le lieu par cœur. Signification des êtres animingus de Annie Male.  
  
Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré et feuilleta le bouquin. Elle trouva l'aigle : Aigle (oiseau), nom courant de divers oiseaux de proie diurnes, dont certains sont les plus grands oiseaux de leur famille, qui regroupe aussi les buses, les faucons, les milans et quelques vautours. On emploie ce nom de façon parfois impropre, et il y a souvent confusion entre aigle et faucon. Ce passage n'intéressait guère Hermione, mais la suite fut plus intéressante.  
  
Quand un sorcier se transforme en aigle, il faut se rendre compte que vous avez en face de vous quelque chose de très rare. Car cette personne à un caractère particulier. En voici les principaux traits :  
  
- La loyauté - L'intelligence - La beauté - La gentillesse - La fierté - L'égocentrisme  
  
Hermione regarda à la fin du livre, 1745. Ce livre datait. Il y avait sûrement d'autres découvertes à ce sujet. Les choses qui étaient vrai selon Hermione étaient la beauté, la fierté et l'égocentrisme. Elle chercha en vain une édition plus récente mais ne trouvant elle demanda à Madame Pince.  
  
- Il n'y a pas plus récent, tout simplement car il n'y en a pas besoin.  
  
Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque songeuse. Elle avait du mal à croire que ce Moreira pouvait être comme ça.  
  
Hermione allait retourner dans sa chambre, quand elle vit une affiche dans le couloir qui annonçait une sortie à pré au lard pour le lendemain. Elle se dit qu'elle s'y rendrait sûrement car elle avait besoin de faire quelques courses.  
  
Le lendemain matin, elle se leva tôt, se prépara rapidement. Puis alla toute seule à pré au lard, voulant acheter un cadeau pour Ron au passage. C'était bientôt son anniversaire et elle voulait lui offrir quelque chose pour son balais mais elle ne savait pas vraiment encore quoi. Mais d'abord, elle devait passer dans un magasin de lingerie, pour refaire son stock ! Elle allait de rayon en rayon, puis tomba dans celui des strings. Elle n'en avait jamais porté. Elle avait toujours pensé que cela ne servait à rien vu que c'était en dessous des vêtements. Son regard se posa sur un rose avec des plumes ! Elle le prit dans les mains. L'examina de près, « Mais qui pouvait porter ça ! » Elle allait reposer la chose quand elle entendit derrière elle une voix sarcastique.  
  
J'ai bien cru que vous alliez l'acheter !  
  
Oh, non ! Parmi tous les visiteurs de pré au lard, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé en possession de ce string ridicule !  
  
Et alors en quoi cela vous regarde ?  
  
En rien mais cela aurait été drôle de le voir dépasser d'une de vos jupes ou un de vos pantalons !  
  
Vous êtes..., elle ne finit pas sa phrase se souvenant qu'il s'agissait de son professeur.  
  
Mais chacun ses goûts ! N'ayez pas honte !  
  
Et vous ?  
  
Quoi moi ?  
  
Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
  
Et bien, vous êtes dans le rayon des femmes...  
  
Et vous insinuiez quoi là ?  
  
Mais rien du tout ! N'ayez pas honte, je reprends vos propres termes ! Si votre passion est de vous travestir le week-end, c'est votre problème...  
  
Les Gryffondors font de l'humour maintenant !  
  
Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me gène mais je dois acheter quelques cadeaux, pour un mai, si vous savez ce que c'est !  
  
Ne laissant pas le temps, à l'ancien serpentard de répondre, elle se glissa entre les rayons et sortit du magasin. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde les gens !! Il fait tout beau dehors, alors avant de faire un petit tour, j'ai pensé à des gens où il ne fait pas beau pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper !!! J'espère que je ne vous fais pas trop attendre pour les chapitres. Le prochain sera sûrement plus long à venir, parce que ça me prend beaucoup de temps, et que comme que je ne peux pas rester tout le temps derrière mon ordi ! Lol Puis merci à toutes les petites review que je reçois ça me fait très plaisir !!  
  
Lady Lyanna : J'avais déjà écrit une love/hate avec le couple Hermione/Drago, mais la j'hésite un petit beaucoup lol !! Comment éloigner Drago !! Lol Enfin je vais voir lol !  
  
Amy Evans : Merci beaucoup !!!! Par contre tu te poses les mêmes questions que moi lol Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je vais faire... (Ma prof de Français serait la, elle dirait : « Il ne faut jamais commencer une histoire sans savoir la fin » J'ai jamais compris pourquoi...  
  
Slyzerin_girl : Tadam, voila la suite !!  
  
Cily : Ca met de la gaieté dans la vie YOUHOU, euh scuse moi je me suis emballée la...  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : Super je mets du suspens sans m'en rendre compte !! Lol Je suis contente que ça te plaise !! et la suite ?? Ben elle est là, voyons !!  
  
Floriana : Mercchiii !! Ah j'aimerais bien un prof comme ça... Ca serait bien mieux que celui de maths... (je suis sure que je serais beaucoup plus motivée lol a part s'il me traumatise comme Hermione lol)  
  
Lome : Ne t'inquiètes Hermione contrôle lol  
  
Lisandra : Quel salaud, mais on aime ça !! Et on le revendique !! lol Vive les salauds !! Hum, je me calme lol  
  
Poucie : Hé, c'est pas de la moitié de Serpentard notre prof hein lol  
  
Aulandra17 : Vous zavé demandé une suite ? La voizi, la voila !!  
  
Linoa2112 : Moi aussi j'adore Drago, mais j'ai voulu un peu changer !! Alors Moreira, ce n'est pas par rapport à Daniel Moreira que j'ai choisi son nom. Mais c'est bien celui d'un joueur de foot ! C'est celui de Ronaldinho, son vrai nom c'est Ronaldo assis de Moreira. Et comme j'adore (et le mot est faible !) de ce joueur, je l'ai à ma façon inséré dans l'histoire. J'insère toujours des petits détails ou juste les gens qui me connaisse peuvent le savoir lol. Sinon j'adore le foot, surtout le PSG ( et pas de commentaire sinon je fais grève lol), mais j'aime beaucoup Lens, car quand j'étais petite j'ai vécu à Arras, dans le pas de Calais, je sais pas si tu connais. Enfin je m'étale mais je vais te laisser tranquille !!  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Elle décida d'aller à la boutique de Quidditch, pour acheter un cadeau à Ron. N'y connaissant rien, elle demanda à un vendeur –plutôt mignon, d'après elle- quelques conseils.  
  
- Je voudrais offrir quelque chose de pratique !  
  
- Il joue dans une équipe ?  
  
Oui, il est gardien  
  
Et bien achète lui des gants ! Il y en de très bonne qualité et pas très chers !  
  
Bonne idée ! Merci !  
  
Il entraîna Hermione dans le rayon spécialisé pour les gardiens, puis s'arrêta devant un rayon rempli d'une multitude de gants.  
  
C'est pour ton copain  
  
Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres d'Hermione.  
  
Oula, heureusement que non parce que cela risquerait de faire des étincelles ! C'est juste l'un de mes meilleurs amis.  
  
Super, enfin je veux dire cool d'avoir un meilleur ami.  
  
Le vendeur, du prénom Thomas d'après son badge, avait viré au pourpre. Il se tourna vers les gants et pris une paire avec un petit lion dessus.  
  
Tiens ça devrait lui plaire.  
  
Hermione saisit les gants et les regarda.  
  
Oui, ils sont vraiment parfaits ! Mais comment sais tu qu'il est a Gryffondor ?  
  
Ton insigne, dit il tout en pointant du doigt la broche épinglé à sa chemise.  
  
Hermione avait oublié de la retirer. Elle sourit à Thomas.  
  
Bonne déduction, répondit elle en riant.  
  
Je vais chercher de quoi les emballer.  
  
Pendant ce temps Hermione continua de flâner dans les rayons, quand une voix désagréable vînt la perturber.  
  
Vous vous êtes perdue ? Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme vous peut faire dans un magasin de Quidditch ?  
  
Hermione se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. « encore lui »  
  
Mais vous me suivez ou quoi ?  
  
Ne vous croyez pas au centre de mes pensées ! Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde !  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard agacé, et se dirigea vers le vendeur, pour  
reprendre le paquet, lui donna les galions sans même un regard et allait  
sortir du magasin.  
  
C'est comme ça que vous traitez les garçons qui vous draguent ? Je comprends que vous soyez célibataire !  
  
Elle se retourna, fonça droit vers son professeur. Le geste partit tout seul, le bruit de sa main contre la joue d'Alexandre fit retourner pas mal de tête, qui riait sous cape. L'ancien serpentard porta sa main à sa joue, la frottant pour faire passer la douleur. Il fixa son élève qui à présent avait déjà franchi la porte. Une vendeuse, le sourire aux lèvres, arriva vers lui.  
  
Besoin d'aide ?  
  
Non, répondit-il sèchement  
  
Puis il sortit à son tour.  
  
Dans sa fureur, Hermione venait de percuter quelqu'un. Quand elle leva les yeux et reconnu le grand blond aux yeux d'acier.  
  
Ce n'est pas vraiment très poli de foncer dans les gens comme ça Granger  
  
Oh ça suffit, vous les Serpentards ! J'en ai assez de vos sarcasmes !!  
  
De mauvaise humeur, continua-t-il d'une voix plate  
  
Tiens, ça se voit tant que ça !  
  
Non, c'est juste que j'aie un don pour sentir les gens de mauvaise humeur, il éclata de rire  
  
Donc ça se voit...  
  
Allez viens au chaudron baveur, que tu me racontes tes misères  
  
Hermione le regarda plus que surprise par ce comportement qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Malefoy.  
  
Ferme la bouche tu ressembles à un poisson mort ! Ricana Malefoy  
  
Malgré tout ses soupesons Hermione le suivit au Chaudrons Baveurs. Après tout avec le monde présent, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver. Ils s'installèrent à une table près de la cheminée. Drago commanda deux bières au beurre.  
  
Alors Granger, quels sont tes malheurs ?  
  
Hermione n'en revenait pas, Malefoy lui demandait de se confier à elle. Suspicieuse, elle hésita, puis, décida de se lancer. Elle expliqua alors comment Moreira l'agacée, la façon dont-il avait de se moquer d'elle.  
  
C'est bien un ancien Serpentard, déclara Drago après l'avoir écouté  
  
Je peux te demander quelque chose Drago ?  
  
Ca dépend, mais vas-y   
  
Depuis quand es-tu gentil, enfin tu me comprend ?  
  
Drago fit mine de réfléchir, puis il répondit :  
  
Moi ? Gentil ?  
  
Hermione le regarda de façon insistante.  
  
Je dirais que je suis plus « agréable », depuis que je suis assez mature pour réaliser certaines choses.  
  
Comme le fait que les sorciers de parents moldus ne sont pas des créatures immondes, et qu'ils sont comme n'importe quels autres sorciers au sang pur ?  
  
Par exemple...  
  
Hermione sourit. Se pouvait-il que son ennemi de toujours ai vraiment changé ? Ils continuèrent de parler pendant plus d'une heure puis Hermione quitta Drago pour rentrer à Poudlard. En sortant elle percuta Alexandra. Ne prenant pas la peine de s'excuser, elle l'ignora royalement et continua son chemin.  
  
Alexandra alla s'installer à une table au fond du bar. Il commanda un whisky pur dragon.  
  
***********************pensées Alexandre*********************  
  
« Que cette fille peut m'énerver ! Préfète en chef, Gryffondors, bonne en cours, et plutôt jolie, ça se croit tout permis ! Je me souviens d'elle lors de ma dernière année, elle était affreuse ! Si j'avais su qu'elle deviendrait ce qu'elle est maintenant... »  
  
Un autre Whisky Rosemerta !  
  
« Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que maintenant je peux pas y toucher, c'est une élève ! MERDE !! Quoi, j'ai envie de me la faire ! Elle n'a que 5 ans de moins que moi ! Ha, je la haie, d'être ce qu'elle est ! Pour ça je lui ferais payer ! Merde, y en a plus ! »  
  
Rosemerta, un double Whisky pur Dragon !  
  
Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit très prudent...  
  
M'en fou !  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Pendant ce temps là, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione faisait sa ronde. Elle parcourait les couloirs du grand château. Elle arriva devant le tableau de l'ange Aulia. Elle le regarda avec un air de dégoût, imaginant que son prof était sûrement en train de mettre un F sur sa copie. C'est à se moment là, qu'elle entendit des pas au bout du couloir. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le fond du couloir, et murmura un « Lumos ». Elle aperçu l'ancien Serpentard marcher de travers, d'un pas peu assuré. Elle hésita avant d'aller vers lui.  
  
Oooh, Miss Ranger ! Ca va ti bien ?  
  
Hermione le regarda comme si il s'agissait d'un échappé de l'asile.  
  
C'est Granger, mais dans l'état où vous êtes vous ne voyez pas la différence !  
  
Il leva l'index de son propre visage, loucha dessus et releva les yeux vers Hermione, le doigt toujours levé.  
  
Hein, tention !! Ze suis quand même vot'professeur ! Alors respect !  
  
« S'il croit que je vais-je le respecter dans l'état ou il est ! »  
Alexandre continua sur sa lancé.  
  
Au faite Gangre, belle zupe !  
  
Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle portait un pantalon...  
  
Je porte un jean !  
  
Ah ? Oh bo, c'est la même chose !  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser  
la.  
  
Bon aller, je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie  
  
D'un mouvement rapide, elle lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna en direction des appartements de madame Pomfresh. Celui-ci s'appuya sur les fines épaules d'Hermione. Il s'appuya même un peu trop. Elle ne put le supporter d'avantage, et comme il bougeait dans tous les sens, elle céda sous son poids et tomba à terre Moreira étalé sur elle.  
  
Il tenta en vain de se redresser, l'alcool lui tournait la tête. Il resta un instant appuyé sur ses bras, puis fixa les yeux d'Hermione.  
  
T'as de beaux zieux tu sais ?  
  
Et vous avez mauvaise haleine ! Poussez-vous !  
  
Mais avant qu'elle n'eut finit sa phrase, Alexandre était retombé sur elle, endormit. Hermione était exaspéré. Elle essayât de le repousser, mais il était beaucoup trop lourd.  
  
Elle entendit quelqu'un arriver. Elle vit ensuite des pieds près d'elle, puis une tête se pencha vers elle. Le visage avait un sourire moqueur. Les yeux aciers pétillaient de malice. Voyant la peine qu'Hermione avait à se dégager, Drago l'aida à pousser Moreira, et lui tendit la main pour la relever.  
  
Tu as de drôles de rapports avec ce prof quand même !  
  
Sans commentaire  
  
Drago se contenta de sourire. Il pris sa baguette et lança le sortilège  
de lévitation sur son prof. Hermione se sentit un peu stupide de ne pas y  
avoir penser elle-même.  
  
Le lendemain, pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Moreira rendit les copies, qu'il avait relevées la veille. Quand Hermione vu sa note, il fut plus que surprise, elle avait eu un B-. Elle se dit que s'était sûrement du au reste d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, qu'elle avait eu cette note. Cependant Alexandre, lui demanda de venir à la fin de son cours. « Ca y est, il a retrouvé la raison il va me mettre f-».  
  
-Miss Ganger, euh Granger, je voulais vous parler au sujet d'hier soir.  
  
Hermione ne dit rien attendant de connaître la suite du discours de son prof tant adoré...  
  
J'aimerais, comment dire, que... cela ne s'ébruite pas. Vous comprenez ?  
  
Ah bon ? Et pour quelles raisons ?  
  
Et bien, ça ne ferait pas bonne impression !  
  
Et en quel honneur je vous rendrais ce service ! Vous me casser en cours ! Vous me mettez de mauvaises notes, injustifiées en plus ! Le pire c'est que vous y prenez du plaisir ! Alors pourquoi je le ferais ?  
  
Car je pourrais faire de votre vie un véritable enfer...  
  
Ces quelques mots à peine murmurés firent frissonner Hermione. Moreira lui tourna le dos et commença à ramasser ses affaires étalées sur son bureau. Il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir. Hermione partit légèrement apeurée par les propos du professeur.  
  
Elle avait besoin de parler, de se confier à quelqu'un. Elle décida d'aller voir Ginny, qui sûrement pourrait la comprendre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait Ginny l'envoya balader en marmonnant qu'elle avait déjà eu Harry et que maintenant c'était le prof, qu'elle faisait tout pour attirer ceux qu'elle aimait.  
  
Hermione était plus que surprise par la réaction de Ginny.  
  
« Je ne vais quand même pas en parler à Harry, ni à Ron. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Il me dirait d'aller voir Dumbledore où ils me proposeraient de lui régler son compte. Mais qui pourrait m'aider ? »  
  
Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. « Oui, pourquoi pas ? Il doit être dans la salle commune à cette heure. »  
  
Elle s'y précipita donc.  
  
Comme elle l'avait penser Drago était dans la salle commune en train de lire.  
  
Qui mieux qu'un Serpentard peux comprendre un autre Serpentard ? 


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou tout le monde ! je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre ! Mais maintenant je suis en vacances donc je vais avoir le temps de terminer (enfin j'espère !) cette fic !!  
  
Cily : Tu vas voir tu vas avoir un petit aperçu dans ce chapitre !  
  
Lisandra : La guéguerre est ouverte entre nos deux personnages !! Mais qui va gagner kik (kik c ma manière de dire lol)!  
  
Amy Evans : Merci beaucoup !! Oui c'est vrai que j'hésite mais j'ai un petit secret je crois que je vais faire un peu des deux ! Kik Mais il y aura forcement un qui sera « dégagé », a la fin de ce chapitre ça avance déjà un peu ! Mais lequel ? Et est-ce que ce sera lui qui gagnera ou non ? AHAHAHA je suis diabolique !! qui Euh c'est rien on oublie...  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : C'est Drago version moi donc forcement que c'est bizarre kik !  
  
Sir Integra : Merci ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a un peu de suspens ! C'est sur ke James et Lily on connaît déjà la fin... c'est-à-dire un petit Harry kik  
  
Nataku19 : La suite fissa j'ai un peu raté mon coup kik mais bon j'espère que ça te plaira ! Ginny je sais ce que je vais en faire de celle la d'ailleurs !  
  
Applause : pas de problème !  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Hum, Drago, excuse moi ?  
  
Celui-ci leva la tête de son livre et fixa Hermione, d'un air de dire, quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
Voila, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose  
  
Drago parut vraiment étonné. Granger lui demandait, à lui quelque chose.  
  
- Tu as perdu tes chiens, pour être aussi désespéré pour t'adresser à moi ?  
  
Si tu ne veux pas m'aider tempi  
  
Allez, vas y parle, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Hermione lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son « entretien » avec Moreira.  
  
Tu vois je vais t'expliquer un des principes chez les Serpentards. Lorsque quelque chose nous est inaccessible, qu'on ne peut rien dire ou ne rien faire, nous agissons contrairement à nos pensées. Donc je pense que ce prof, ne te haie pas vraiment au contraire.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu dois te tromper, ou alors c'est une exception !  
  
Tous les Serpentards agissent comme ça ! Je parle en connaissance de cause. Son regard acier la fixa un petit moment. Il sembla même à Hermione qu'il avait rougit. Il reprit, je dois y aller, à plus tard.  
  
Hermione était resté perplexe par rapport aux paroles de Drago. Car ce qu'il disait s'appliquer à son professeur autant qu'a lui en réalité. Avait- il fait semblant de la haïr toutes ses années ?  
  
Hermione était seule. Elle savait plus à qui se confier. Ginny était jalouse d'elle, Harry et Ron n'en parlons même pas, et Drago elle ne savait plus quoi en penser.  
  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Elle s'installa contre un arbre près du lac. Elle observait la surface de l'eau, quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
Ca va ? demanda celui-ci  
  
Oui, ça va, mentit Hermione  
  
Tu es distante, ces derniers temps, on te voit moins souvent.  
  
Hermione ne dit rien  
  
Pourquoi ? Je suis ton ami, j'ai même été plus à une certaine période ! Tu peux te confier !  
  
Hermione s'était enfoncé dans un mutisme le plus total.  
  
Alexandre qui passait par là décida d'aller interrompre cette discussion. « Je l'aide ? Je ne me sens plus... »  
  
Miss Granger, je dois vous parler pour votre devoir.  
  
Hermione se releva, méfiante, elle n'avait pas oublié les paroles de son prof. Harry, contraint, partit.  
  
Vos amis vous ennuis, ce n'est jamais bon signe...  
  
Comment pouvez vous savoir ça ! Dit agressivement Hermione  
  
Ca se voit c'est tout.  
  
Alexandre lui tourna le dos et partit, la laissant plantée sous son arbre. Il continua son chemin jusqu'au château, croisant quelques élèves au passage. Tous le regardait le sourire aux lèvres ou contenait des rires. Ce fut quand il arriva devant sa chambre où l'ange Aulia lui faisait de grands sourires aimables, qu'il entendit une élève parler à son amie.  
  
- Je viens de croiser Moreira, tu as entendu, il parait que l'autre soir il était bourré ?  
  
Alexandre se tournât, rouge de rage vers le tableau qui bloquait l'entré de sa chambre. L'ange lui sourit et lui dit :  
  
- Vous avez l'air énervé !  
  
- Ca se voit tant que ça ! S'énerva-t-il, dépêche toi d'ouvrir !  
  
- Mot de passe ?  
  
- Olympe !! Comme si tu ne me reconnaissais pas !! Dit-il agressivement en pénétrant dans le passage qui s'était à présent ouvert.  
  
- Grincheux de Serpentard ! Murmura l'Ange Aulia  
  
Les élèves qui passèrent devant le tableau purent entendre un « elle va me le payer !! ».  
  
Alexandre s'assit dans un fauteuil vert émeraude. A l'aide de sa baguette il fit apparaître une tasse de café.  
  
« Elle a donc tout répété ! Ca ne peut être qu'elle vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre présent ce soir là ! Cette miss je sais tout ! Elle s'est permise d'aller répéter tout ce qui s'est passé à tout le collège ! Alors que je lui ai mis un B- ! Elle va voir comment je m'occupe des personnes comme elle ! Je ne suis pas sorti de la maison des Serpentards pour rien ! »  
  
Hermione était toujours sous l'arbre, où elle s'était d'ailleurs assoupie. Ce fut la légère brise du vent sur son visage qui la ramena du pays des rêves. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se rappela où elle était. Il devait faire nuit depuis longtemps, l'heure du dîner était sûrement passé. Elle se leva, puis marcha rapidement jusqu'au château. A mi-chemin, elle retrouva Harry qui venait de partir à sa recherche, car il commençait à s'inquiéter de sa trop longue absence.  
  
- Ecoutes Hermione, il faut que tu me parles ! Je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi !  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle se rendait compte qu'Alexandre avait raison. Ses amis l'ennuyaient. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'il est raison. Hermione décida donc de tout raconter à Harry. Du soir où il était bourré, à la retenue en passant par ses menaces. Harry sembla surpris par tout se que venait de dévoiler Hermione. Il ne s'était pas douter qu'elle puisse être harcelée par un quelqu'un, encore moins par un prof, qui plus est ce prof là. Il est vrai que depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne l'avait pas aimé. Cela n'avait sûrement pas dû arranger les affaires d'Hermione.  
  
- Il faut que tu en parles à Dumbledore !  
  
- Ah non ! Je veux régler cette histoire toute seule !  
  
- Mais voyons Herm' ! Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable !  
  
- Ecoutes, j'ai tes confié mes problèmes parce que tu es mon ami, j'aimerai que tu me laisses les régler toute seule, parce que je suis ton amie, d'accord ?  
  
- D'accord... Mais si tu as un problème, vient me parler, tu me le promet ?  
  
Pour toute réponse Hermione le serra dans ses bras, touchée par l'affection que lui portait Harry. D'une fenêtre, des yeux bleus avec une chevelure brune observaient la scène, légèrement contrarié. Alexandre s'écarta de son observatoire et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il saisit un vieux bout de parchemin qui traînait et sa plume d'aigle. Il ouvrit la petite bouteille qui contenait de l'encre rouge et il commença à griffonner :  
  
A se rappeler : Hermione n'aime pas Malefoy donc la mettre à tous les cours en groupe de travail avec lui. Mettre toujours une meilleure note a ce dernier pour la faire enrager. Penser à la taquiner à propos de ce que je viens de voir dans le parc.  
  
Il relut ce qu'il venait d'écrire, il l'épingla ensuite le parchemin au mur en face de son bureau. Il rangea sa plume et sa bouteille d'encre puis partit se coucher satisfait de lui.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione alla voir le professeur Dumbledore. Cela faisait longtemps que l'idée lui trottait dans la tête, mais elle n'avait jamais osée.  
  
- Crème glacée dit Hermione à la gargouille qui tourna pour la laisser entrer pour grimper l'escalier.  
  
- Miss Granger ? S'étonna le professeur  
  
- Excusez-moi professeur, je voulais vous demander, comment dire, j'aimerais devenir animagi.  
  
- Ah, voila donc la raison de votre visite. Et bien il faut d'abord que j'en parle au ministère, je pourrais vous répondre que dans une semaine à peu près.  
  
- Merci beaucoup professeur !  
  
Elle sortit du bureau joyeuse de telle sorte que même le cours de potion et celle de Dcfm ne lui gâchèrent pas son plaisir. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait ! Quand elle arriva dans la salle de cours de Dcfm, il se retrouva directement à côté d'un Malefoy mal luné. Ils devaient rédiger un parchemin sur tous les sortilèges de défense. Et comme Hermione s'y attendait, Drago ne fit rien de tout le cours... De son côté le professeur Moreira jubilait de la voir aussi énervée et contrariée.  
  
Les vacances arrivèrent à grand pas. Tous les élèves étaient joyeux, s'était sûrement l'euphorie d'Halloween.  
  
- Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils aient gagné ! s'exclama Ron  
  
- C'est pas possible ces poufsouffles auraient pu gagné mais non ! S'énerva Harry  
  
- Nous voilà 2ème maintenant ! Rajouta Ron  
  
- Allez ! Calmez vous ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout !  
  
- Ce n'est pas qu'un jeu Hermione ! De plus ce sont les Serpentards qui sont en tête maintenant !!  
  
- Calme toi Ron ! Me cri pas dessus, je n'y suis pour rien moi ! S'énerva Hermione  
  
- Désolée marmonna Ron  
  
- Bon, je vais dans ma salle commune ! Je vous laisse !  
  
Hermione sortit de table puis se dirigea vers la salle des préfets. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, il y avait un bruit pas possible et des Serpentards partout.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Malefoy !! Cria Hermione  
  
Celui-ci se hissa jusqu'à elle entre toutes les personnes qui les séparaient. Il tenait dans ses mains deux bières au beurre.  
  
- Granger, dit il en souriant narquoisement, un petit problème peut être ?  
  
- Petit ? PETIT ? Tu te fous de moi ? Le PETIT problème c'est ça ! Cria-t- elle en pointant du doigt tous les Serpentards présents  
  
-Ah ça...  
  
- Oui ça !! Qu'est ce qui te prend d'inviter autant de monde sans ma permission en plus !!  
  
- Ce qui me prends, c'est que je fête notre victoire ! Ta permission ? Tu sais où je me la mets ?  
  
- Malefoy !!  
  
- Bien tu connais mon nom !! Peut être un jour apprendra tu à prononcer mon prénom !!  
  
- Espèce de.  
  
- Fouine, oui je sais ! Allez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !  
  
Il lui plaqua une bière au beurre dans les mains et retourna dans la foule. Hermione était dans un état de rage, la musique résonnait dans sa tête comme un marteau piqueur. Un serpentard châtain aux yeux verts d'approcha d'elle.  
  
- Tu veux danser ?  
  
Elle le dévisagea, lui planta son verre dans les mains et partit en poussant des jurons et maudissant Malefoy. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, de laquelle elle avait du virer un couple qui allait se permettre quelques folies. Elle décida de retirer son uniforme, prit un jean moulant bleu ciel décoloré et un pull noir avec colle bateau avec des manches longues, saisit son sac avec quelques livres dedans. Elle sortie et s'enfonça dans la foule, s'approcha du tableau. Mais au moment elle s'apprêtai à sortir, elle percuta une personne assez grande et apparemment musclé. Elle leva la tête et vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'Alexandre, ce qui la fit reculer dans la salle commune alors que celui-ci avançait droit vers elle tout en détaillant ses habits, qui, il devait l'avouer lui allaient fort bien. Tout en reculant elle se heurta à une autre personne, qui n'était autre que Drago. Les deux se lancèrent un regard résigné. Il savait les conséquences que cette découverte par le professeur pouvait apporter.  
  
- Miss Granger, explications !  
  
Ce fut Malefoy qui prit la parole mais Alexandre le coupa.  
  
- J'ai dit miss Granger !  
  
- C'est que Drago a organisé une petite fête pour célébrer leur victoire. Je m'apprêtais lorsque vous êtes arrivé.  
  
- Alors comme ça, vous n'auriez rien dit ? Vous auriez laissé cette fête battre son plein, alors que c'est formellement interdit ! Indigne d'une préfete !  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui.  
  
- Et alors vous êtes complice ! Tout le monde dehors ! Vous et monsieur Malefoy serez punit demain matin à 9h !  
  
Alexandre jubilait intérieurement. Il sortit de la salle, laissant Drago et Hermione planté au milieu de la salle.  
  
- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !!  
  
- Rhoo c'est bon Granger !  
  
- Tu nous as mi dans la merde ! Ce prof me déteste ! Il va s'en donner à cœur joie !  
  
- Ta gueule Granger !  
  
- Comment tu me parles tu pourrais.  
  
Mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Malefoy sur les siennes. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou !! Voila la suite ! C'est moins qu'avant mais sinon je ne pourrais pas couper le chapitre normalement ! Sinon merci pour toutes les review que je reçois !  
  
Shetane : Voila la suite y a pas de problème lol  
  
Sln : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ca te fasses rire lol  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange : Moi aussi je me pose cette question ! Quel couple ? lol Je verrais bien selon mon amie l'inspiration lol  
  
Lisandra : Oui ça mets un peu de suspens !! lol  
  
Raziel Tepes : Oui vive le suspens !! lol Ca donne encore plus envie d'avoir la suite !  
  
Nataku19 : lol j'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review !! un réveil en latex tout droit sortit de la spandex dimension avec téléphone et micro- onde intégré et des couches XXl bambex assortis, tu pourrais m'expliquer c'est quoi ? lol En tout cas je veux bien un cadeau lol  
  
Firiel : lol je ne pensais pas finir comme ça au début, mais j'ai trouvé ça sympa !  
  
Amy Evans : Ba je te le dirais pas euh !! héhé ça serait trop facile sinon !! héhéhéhé  
  
Floriana : Spécial, oui spécial !! lol Je vais ce que je vais faire de ce p'tit Drago !  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Hermione ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors que Malefoy commença à passer doucement ses mains dans son dos, Hermione le repoussa. Elle le dévisagea un instant, puis un silence s'installa entre eux, alors qu'ils s'observaient. Ce fut Hermione, qui brisât ce silence en partant sa chambre, laissant Drago tout seul dans la salle commune.  
  
Le lendemain matin, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
- Non, je ne veux pas lui faire ces cours supplémentaires, s'exclama la voix d'Alexandre  
  
- Mais voyons Alexandre, le professeur McGonagal n'a pas le temps de s'en charger, vous êtes le seul disponible.  
  
- Je ne peux pas, déjà que dans mes cours vous savez très bien que je me retiens de l'étriper, si je dois la supporter pour des cours supplémentaires.  
  
- Je me demande bien pourquoi vous voulez l'étriper ? répondit malicieusement Dumbledore.  
  
Alexandre lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
  
- Oui oui... Alors vous acceptez ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !  
  
- Parfait ! Je vais envoyer un hibou de suite à Miss Granger !  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre souhait de devenir animagi a été accepté par le ministère de la magie. Ceci étant dit, votre professeur de métamorphose est trop occupé pour s'occuper de vous donner les cours. Mais rassurez vous, nous avons dans l'école un animagi qui pourra vous instruire cet art. J'ai donc demandé cet autre professeur de vous apprendre.  
  
Hermione venait de recevoir la lettre et lisait à voix haute.  
  
- Lui-même a appris du professeur McGonagal, et était très doué. Le professeur Moreira a donc accepté très gentiment d'être votre tuteur. Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Il manquait plus que ça !! Sincèrement, votre directeur blablabla... ! Comment il peut me mettre ce prof, ce taré !  
  
Hermione déçue décida de prendre un livre et de lire pour oublier cette mauvaise nouvelle. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et entama sa lecture. Au bout d'une demie heure, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Drago arriva dans son uniforme de Quidditch, trempé le balai à la main. Hermione leva les yeux de son bouquin et observa Drago. Les gouttes ruisselaient sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille à cause de l'eau, quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux. Il se tenait devant l'entrée, appuyé sur son balai, droit avec une allure fière et distante. Il observait Hermione de ses yeux acier. Il s'avança vers elle. A cet instant, elle comprit pourquoi beaucoup de filles trouvaient Drago à leur goût. Attirant, intriguant, mystérieux, et inquiétant aussi. Ces quatre mots étaient Drago.  
  
- Drago, il faut qu'on parle de, enfin, tu sais...  
  
Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite juste au dessus d'elle. Les gouttes tombant des cheveux de Drago trempèrent le visage d'Hermione. Il sourit narquoisement.  
  
- Je croyais que tu serais comme les autres filles, que tu allais tomber dans mes bras ! Mais non... D'un côté je préfère ça ! Ca montre à quel point tu es différente des autres.  
  
Il appuya son front sur celui d'Hermione et la fixa.  
  
- Désolée, je ne te comprends pas  
  
Il sourit.  
  
- Dommage...  
  
Il releva la tête, essuya les quelques gouttes qui avaient perlé sur le visage d'Hermione. Il allait rentrer dans la salle de bain.  
  
- Attends, je besoin de parler ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne peux pas oublier comme si rien ne s'était passé !  
  
- Mais, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
  
Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, sans se retourner ni dire un mot de plus à Hermione. Hermione resta à méditer, cela devait être la première fois qu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose ! Que voulait il dire ? Qu'il voulait seulement l'avoir dans son lit ? Mais pourquoi il préférait ça !?  
  
Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée ! Elle voulut sortir pour se rendre à la tour Gryffondor pour voir ses amis et essayé de pensé à quelque chose d'autre. Mais au moment où elle tableau s'entrouvrit, Pattenrond se faufila entre ses jambes et s'enfuit dans le couloir.  
  
- Merde ! Pattenrond !! Revient !  
  
Mais le chat avait déjà tourné au coin d'un couloir. Hermione courut derrière. « Depuis quand, un chat cours si vite ! » Manque de chance pour Hermione, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le parc. « Ferme cette porte abruti ! » Mais le chat avait déjà filé ! Elle le poursuivit sous la pluie battante jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt où il s'enfonça. Hermione s'arrêta essoufflée, hésitant à le suivre.  
  
- Si vous faîtes un seul pas dans cette forêt, je vous retire des points et je vous rajoute une heure de colle !  
  
Hermione se retourna lentement pour faire face à Alexandre. « Mais il est partout celui la !! »  
  
- Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler que votre colle est ce soir. Et puis pendant que je vous tiens, vous cours commenceront demain.  
  
Il continuait de parler mais Hermione n'écoutait plus, elle s'inquiétait pour Pattenrond. Ce chat avait beau être très intelligent mais face à des araignées géantes ou quelque soit autre bestiole, il ne ferait pas long feu. Ce n'était qu'un chat après tout !  
  
- Vous écoutez ! Même pas un merci ! Votre premier cours particulier sera demain à 10 heures dans mon bureau !  
  
Hermione le dévisagea. Pourquoi avait il insisté tant que ça sur particulier ? Cela n'annonçait rien de bon !  
  
- J'aimerais un peu plus de considération de votre part !  
  
Alors que la pluie tombait en trombe sur son visage et ses vêtements, il commençait vraiment à l'énerver.  
  
- Mon chat est à l'intérieur de cette forêt ! N'importe quelles bêtes peuvent les tuer ! Alors vos discours me passe bien au dessus de la tête ! J'en ai rien à faire !! Vous comprenez !  
  
Alexandre lui lança un sourire hypocrite.  
  
- Quel dommage pour votre chat, je ne voudrais pas être méchant mais il n'a aucune chance d'en ressortir vivant ! Il serra peut être tué rapidement, il ne souffrira pas, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
  
Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux ! Ce type était vraiment un salaud ! Il prenait plaisir à la faire souffrir !  
  
- Paix à son âme, rajouta-t-il moqueusement  
  
- Je vous hais murmura-t-elle  
  
Alexandre s'approcha d'elle, lui pris le menton entre ses mains et lui leva le visage de façon à la fixer bien dans les yeux.  
  
- Je vous avez dit que je ferais de votre vie un véritable enfer si vous répétiez quoi que ce soit !  
  
- Mais je n'ai rien dit !! Je n'ai parlé à personne ce cette soirée !! Je vous le jure !  
  
- Ah bon ? Qui d'autre alors ? Comment ça se fait que j'ai entendu certain élève sur mon passage parler du fait que j'étais alcoolique ? Ou encore disant « tu ne connais pas la dernière sur Moreira ? » Croyez vous vraiment que cela ne me serait jamais revenu aux oreilles un moment à l'autre ?  
  
Hermione se dégagea de la poigne d'Alexandre. Elle se massa doucement le visage à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait.  
  
- Je peux vous jurer que je n'ai rien dit ! Dommage ! J'aurais pris plaisir à colporter ces ragots et à en rajouter au passage !  
  
Elle fonça droit vers le château percutant son prof au passage.  
  
« Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !!!! JE LE HAIS !! »  
  
Elle rentra comme une furie dans sa salle commune, ne croisant pas Drago, par chance pour lui, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hermione. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle décida se changer, car elle était vraiment trempée. Elle se lança un sortilège pour sécher ses cheveux. Ils redevinrent lisses comme de la soie. Elle se dit qu'elle allait éviter les décolletés pour échapper au regard de Moreira. Elle prit un jean simple, taille basse et trouva un t-shirt parfait avec un imprimé dessus. Il avait un colle bateau qui découvrait ses épaules. Elle sortit dans la salle commune, où Drago n'était toujours pas présent. Il était dix-neuf heures moins dix. Elle partit directement vers le bureau de Moreira, préférant être en avance qu'en retard. Elle avait retenue la leçon de sa dernière colle. Lorsqu'elle arriva et que Moreira lui ouvrit la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :  
  
- Je vous manque tant que ça pour que vous arriviez en avance ?  
  
Hermione préféra se taire et ne pas répondre aux provocations de Moreira. Celui-ci observait la tenue de son élève. Il devait avouer qu'elle s'avait se mettre en valeur. Son regard au niveau de son t-shirt. Il y avait une inscription écrite en noire sur le pull blanc : « Don't look here ! » (Pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas l'anglais : Ne regarde pas ici !) Lorsqu'il leva la tête vers Hermione, celle-ci lui fit un sourire satisfait de voir que son t-shirt avait fait l'effet attendu.  
  
- Vous vous croyez drôle ?  
  
- Peut être autant que vous, lui répondit fièrement Hermione ! 


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut tout le monde !! Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre ce chapitre ! Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude, ça rattrape l'attente comme ça !  
  
Lisandra : la suite ? mais la voila !!  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : moi aussi j'ai des t-shirt avec message, c'est ca qui m'y a fait penser !  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange : j'hésite toujours pour Drago et Alexandre, va falloir que je choisisse un jour ou l'autre !  
  
Nataku19 : lol !! Pauvre Pattenrond finir en plumeau ce n'est pas bête comme idée ! Je vais utilisé mon chat de cette façon maintenant lol  
  
Shetane : Clair moi j'aurais sauté dessus ! Quelle nulle cette auteur ! Ah, merde, c'est moi ! lol  
  
Sln : merci ! Je suis contente que ça te fasse toujours autant rire !  
  
Lianora : oula trop de compliment je suis toute rouge !!!! lol MERCI !!  
  
Dready Girl : ah oui les cours particulier, plus que particulier ! lol  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Alors que Moreira fulminait intérieurement, Drago entra dans la pièce, il était 19heures précise. Il lui jeta un regard rapide et se dit qu'un tête à tête avec Hermione serait bien plus marrant que de devoir faire cette colle avec Drago. Il prit la parole.  
  
- Drago, vous irez avec monsieur Rogue, vous lui direz que vous venez de ma part pour une heure de colle.  
  
- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, s'importa Hermione, Rogue ne fera rien à un Serpentard  
  
- Miss Granger je vous pris de vous taire !! Et on dit monsieur Rogue !  
  
-Pfff, fut la simple réponse d'Hermione, alors que Drago souriait. Il savait que Rogue ne lui ferait rien, juste une petite morale. Par contre Hermione allait sûrement en voir de toutes les couleurs. Surtout avec ce Moreira. D'ailleurs, il l'aimait bien ce prof !  
  
- Monsieur Malefoy, si vous vouliez bien vous rendre dans les cachots de votre professeur de Potion.  
  
Drago acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Moreira se tourna vers Hermione, la fixa de ses bleus verts et se frotta les mains.  
  
- A nous deux Miss Granger ! Vous vous souvenez lors de votre dernière retenue, vous avez mélangé quelques copies ? En voici d'autres j'aimerais que ça soit classé par ordre alphabétique. Auparavant, j'ai retiré votre copie, je ne voudrais me prendre encore toutes ses feuilles en pleine figure pour votre incompétence dans ma matière.  
  
Il lui fit un sourire, et lui tendit les copies. Hermione, vexée les lui arracha des mains. Elle y passa quelques minutes, et lorsqu'elle eut finit elle posa le tas de feuilles à côté de son prof, qui lisait un magazine sur le Quidditch.  
  
- Bien maintenant nous allons nous rendre aux cachots, j'ai entendu dire que les tables de travail étaient dans un état pas possible !!  
  
Il fixa Hermione d'un air amusé, il ouvrit la porte de bureau, lui fit signe de passer devant. Ils marchèrent longuement jusqu'aux cachots de Rogue, ce qui permit pendant toute la marche à Alexandre d'observer le mouvement des hanches de sont élèves qui ondulaient aux rythmes de ses pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils croisèrent Rogue et Drago qui sortaient de la salle de classe. Alexandre salua Rogue avec un sourire entendu. Alexandre ouvrit la porte de salle de potion, et ne put s'empêcher de rire à la tête d'Hermione. Les tables n'avaient jamais parues aussi sales aux yeux d'Hermione.  
  
- NON ! Je refuse ! Je suis pas la pour faire le ménage !! Déjà l'autre fois vous m'avez fait nettoyer des horreurs, mais là je refuse !!  
  
Elle fonça droit vers la porte de sortie, mais Alexandre fut plus rapide. Il lui saisit le bras avec une forte poigne, et se plaça devant la porte.  
  
-Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir ici contre mon grès !  
  
- Mais personne ne sait que vous êtes ici ! Enfin presque personne, votre colocataire de chambre a été prié de ne rien répété, quant aux professeur Rogue, c'est une vieille connaissance...  
  
- Et vous comptez faire quoi ? Me forcer à laver ?  
  
- Peut-être mais je peux faire d'autres choses !  
  
- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! dit fièrement Hermione  
  
- Le fichu courage typique des Gryffondors va vous perdre un jour...  
  
Il sortit de son pantalon sa baguette magique. (Hé on s'imagine rien au second degrés les pervers ! lol)  
  
- Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler de l'Imperium ?  
  
- Vous n'oseriez pas !  
  
- Vous croyez ?  
  
Alors qu'Hermione se trouvait toujours en face d'Alexandre, elle se mit à reculer. Courageuse peut-être, mais pas folle !  
  
- Je vois que vous commencez à me prendre au sérieux !  
  
- Vous êtes complètement cinglé ! dit Hermione qui avait tellement reculée, qu'elle se retrouvait contre un mur coincée entre deux tables. Elle n'osait plus bouger de son refuge.  
  
Alexandre avança jusqu'à Hermione. Plus que quelques centimètres les séparaient.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Alors quoi ? S'énerva Hermione qui tentait de cacher sa panique  
  
- Vous allez nettoyer ces tables ? (héhéhé vous croyez qu'il allait lui faire quoi ? Bande de petit(e)s vicieux(ses)!)  
  
Le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione se calma doucement quand cette phrase fut prononcée.  
  
- Oui je vais le faire !  
  
Elle poussa l'ancien Serpentard d'un geste violent de la main. Saisit l'éponge qui se trouvait sur une des tables et commença à frotter. Alexandre reprit son magazine et continua sa lecture. Il fut interrompu par une réflexion d'Hermione.  
  
- Vous aimez beaucoup le ménage ?  
  
- Hein ? répondit Alexandre qui ne comprenait où Hermione voulait en venir.  
  
- Il parait que les gens qui aiment le ménage sont des gens qui sont en manque de sexe.  
  
- Pardon ? s'exclama Alexandre plus que surpris par ce que venait de dire Hermione  
  
- Vous savez beaucoup d'élèves seraient prêtes à vous aider.  
  
Alexandre s'était levé alors qu'Hermione lui disait ça. Il s'approcha silencieusement dans le dos de son élève. Il lui saisit la taille pencha sa tête dans cou et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
- Comme vous par exemple ?  
  
Hermione glissa sa main sur la joue de son professeur et la caressa. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et lui fit un sourire. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et lui murmura à l'oreille à son tour.  
  
- Sûrement pas !  
  
Elle le repoussa et regarda Alexandre qui avait une moue déçue.  
  
- Je parlais des petites gourdes qui frémisse sur votre passage, qui bavent pendant votre cours, en gros presque toutes les Serpentards ! Mais je vous rassure si vous voulez varier, il y en a aussi dans les autres maisons !  
  
Elle regarda sa montre. Il était 20h00 et quelques secondes passées. Elle sourit fièrement et lui dit.  
  
- Il est 20h, la retenue est terminée, cette fois-ci j'étais à l'heure ! Vous devriez être content, j'ai fait 17secondes supplémentaires !  
  
- C'est ça allez vous en je ne pourrais pas supporter votre caractère de mer. de cochon d'avantage ! Au faite demain 10h devant mes appartements pour votre premier cours ! Et retirez ce t-shirt ridicule !  
  
Hermione partit se coucher fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à énerver son prof. Il avait même cédé à ses « avances ». Mais elle devait ce l'avouer, elle avait adorer sentir ses mains fortes sur sa taille.  
  
Le matin, elle décida de s'habiller simplement, le même jean que la veille et un petit pull col en v à manches courtes de couleur blanches. Elle se rendit chez Alexandre, stressée de commencer ses cours, surtout avec lui. Elle demanda à l'Ange Aulia de prévenir Alexandre qu'elle était là. Celui ci lui ouvrit alors qu'il était encore en pyjama... Il lui demanda de patienter le temps qu'il se change dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps Hermione observa la pièce dans la quelle elle se trouvait. Elle fut surprise de voir que la chambre était parfaitement rangée. Elle s'attendait plutôt à quelqu'un de bordélique. Elle s'approcha se son bureau, elle vit un parchemin accroché au mur juste au-dessus. Elle commença à lire le début de l'inscription qui était marqué dessus.  
  
A se rappeler :  
  
Hermione n'aime pas...  
  
Mais elle fut coupée dans sa lecture par quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Alexandre qui était dans la salle de bain avait mal fermé la porte qui était restée entre ouverte. Hermione ne fut pas déçu de ce qu'elle put apercevoir. Alexandre était torse nu. Il portait uniquement un jean noir d'où dépassait de quelque centimètre son caleçon. Elle attarda son regard au niveau de ses abdominaux. Sans aucun doute, ce prof était super bien foutu. Hermione sursauta en remontant son regard car elle venait de croiser celui d'Alexandre. Elle se retourna s'appuya sur le bureau rouge de honte. Alexandre enfila un t-shirt moulant noir et sortit de la salle de bain.  
  
- Vous m'engueulez quand je me permets quelques regards sur votre décolleté mais vous, vous ne vous gênez pas.  
  
- Je... je ne voulais pas... je...  
  
- Mais oui bien sûr, vous n'avez pas fait exprès de me regarder alors que j'étais à moitié nu.  
  
Hermione se retourna.  
  
- C'est bon, vous n'allez pas en faire toute une histoire ! Je vous ai regardé d'accord, mais vous avez bien fait de même avec moi !  
  
- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu à moitié nue.  
  
- Et ? répondit Hermione ne comprenant pas l'allusion de son professeur  
  
- Retiré votre pull.  
  
- Non mais ça ne va pas !  
  
- Si très bien ! Alors ce pull ?  
  
Alexandra s'appuya contre un mur les bras croisés. Il se réjouissait ! Cette Hermione lui avait donné un bon argument pour qu'elle retire son pull. De son côté Hermione n'était pas ravi du tout ! Elle retira son t- shirt et laissa apparaître un soutient gorge rouge (sexiiiii lol) en dentelle. Alexandre la regarda quelques secondes puis satisfait, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il appréciait la vue, se retourna vers la porte et dit :  
  
- Je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez capable de le faire ! Puis je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars !  
  
Hermione crut qu'elle allait d'abord le tuer mais se résigna et lui lança son T-shirt en pleine figure. Alexandre l'attrapa au vol.  
  
- J'aime beaucoup votre parfum ! dit il en sentant le pull. Et maintenant nous allons dehors pour débuter le cours !  
  
Il allait sortir quand Hermione reprit la parole.  
  
- Hé ! Vous avez mon pull !!  
  
- Ah oui c'est vrai quel dommage ! Je vous attends dans le parc !  
  
Il sortit de la chambre laissant Hermione plantée là. N'ayant pas sa baguette, elle se décida à prendre un pull Ralph Lauren noir de son professeur. Elle en prit un à son goût en se disant, qu'elle n'allait jamais lui rendre.  
  
Elle retrouva Alexandre dans le parc toujours autant amusé par sa petite blague.  
  
- Beau pull lui dit-il  
  
- Ah ah ah, vous êtes trop drôle...  
  
- Peut être autant que vous lui répondit il narquoisement, Bien venez nous allons allez au fond du parc dans un coin calme, de plus le professeur Dumbledore ne veut pas que cela s'ébruite.  
  
Ils se rendirent donc dans un coin retiré du parc.  
  
- Bien commençons ! Vous tout d'abord vous devez vous tenir droite et fermer les yeux. Respirez lentement et fortement. Imaginez vous dans l'animal qui correspond le mieux à votre caractère. Maintenant mettez vous à quatre pattes et faites le cri de votre animal.  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regarda de travers et celui-ci se mit à rire.  
  
- Oh, c'est bon si on ne peut plus rire. Bon fermez les yeux et reprenez une respiration calme.  
  
Il se plaça derrière elle, et lui mit les mains sur la taille.  
  
- Vos mains, est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda sèchement Hermione.  
  
- C'est pour contrôler votre respiration  
  
Il reprit le même discours qu'auparavant murmurant d'une voix langoureuse. Au bout d'un moment, il remonta ses mains vers la poitrine de la Gryffondor.  
  
- Je ne peux pas regarder mais peut-être toucher ?  
  
- Mais ça ne va pas !! C'est bien ce que je disais l'autre soir, vous êtes tellement en manque que vous draguez vos élèves ! Les Serpentards seront ravi de vous aider ! Mais pas moi !  
  
Moreira soupira, et se dit qu'elle avait vraiment un caractère de merde. Ce qui le frustrait le plus, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui...  
  
Au bout de trois de heures de cours, et de disputes aussi, Hermione parvenait à prendre l'apparence d'un animal mais que quelques secondes. D'ailleurs la forme qu'elle prenait était vague. Le problème était qu'elle se fatiguait rapidement après chaque transformation tentée.  
  
- Bon, et bien ce n'est pas mal  
  
- C'est pas mal, c'est tout ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas fabuleux non plus !  
  
-Raa qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver !  
  
Hermione partit vers le château, vexée par son prof.  
  
Les cours reprirent leurs habitudes normales. La fin des vacances énervaient certains et en réjouissaient d'autres, comme Hermione. Mais elle avait toujours d'aussi mauvaises notes en défense contre les forces du mal ce qui l'énervait de plus en plus.  
  
Alors que tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle pour leurs dîner, Albus Dumbledore, se leva et fit un discours.  
  
- Nous avons, les professeurs et moi-même, décidé d'organiser un bal pour les 6ème et 7ème année. Mais il y a quelques règles à respecter ! Tout d'abord, vous devez être habillé classe, c'est-à-dire robe de soirée, smoking à la façon moldue. Et la dernière exigence est qu'il faut y aller seul ! Je sais que cela vous parait bizarre mais nous avons organisé quelques surprises ! Ce bal aura lieu ce week-end ! Les 6ème année seront exceptionnellement autorisé à aller à pré au lard en cours de semaine. Les 7ème peuvent déjà y aller ! Bien, je vous laisse manger tranquillement ! Bon appétit !  
  
Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Tout le monde était content de cette nouvelle. Mais ils craignaient aussi les « surprises », car depuis 6 ou 7ans qu'ils étaient au château, ils avaient appris à connaître Dumbledore et ses surprises, qui étaient assez... spéciales.  
  
Hermione quitta ses amis pour retourner à la grande salle. Elle trouva Drago assis dans un fauteuil avec plein de feuilles partout. De ce qu'elle aperçu, c'était sur le Quidditch. Elle s'assit en face de lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
- Je rédige une tactique pour le prochain match de Quidditch face à Gryffondor.  
  
- Mais le prochain c'est Gryffondor- Serdaigle ?  
  
- Oui mais je te parle de celui contre Serpentard.  
  
- De toute façon vous ne gagnerez pas, se moqua Hermione, puis pour que vous passiez en tête, il faudrait que Serdaigle gagne.  
  
- Ils gagneront, affirma Drago  
  
- Sûrement pas !  
  
- Tu veux parier ?  
  
- Pas de problème !!  
  
- Si Gryffondor perd tu embrasses Moreira, sur la bouche, je préfère préciser !  
  
- D'accord ! Et si Serdaigle perd tu embrasses Luna, sur la bouche bien évidement!  
  
- Heureusement que je suis sûr de gagner, répliqua Drago  
  
- On verra dit Hermione  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main pour conclure leur marché.  
  
Le lendemain soir après les cours Hermione se rendit chez Alexandre pour un cours. Ils se rendirent au même endroit qu'auparavant. Apres quelques heures, Hermione se transformait en une louve blanche, mais cela ne durait que quelques minutes. Alexandre en profita pour lui caresser la tête.  
  
- Je vous préfère comme ça  
  
Hermione fit mine de montrer les dents et de grogner. Puis s'en avertir se retransformât dans son état normal.  
  
- C'est qu'elle mordrait, se moqua-t-il  
  
Hermione allait repartir, quand Alexandre la rappela.  
  
- J'ai trouvé ceci pas loin de la forêt interdite l'autre soir.  
  
Il lui tendit un sachet avec une touffe de poils orange.  
  
Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il restait de Pattenrond ?  
  
Moreira sourit sadiquement et lui dit :  
  
- Je suis désolé pour votre bestiole. 


	8. Chapitre 8

Coucou vous tous !! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien !! Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Et la j'ai fait fort !! C'est la première fois que je fais si long ! Alors on en profite, c'est sûrement la dernière fois que ça arrive !  
  
Aulie : Tiens c'est toi !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la !! kik Je vous présentes Aulie qui as mes chapitres en avant première kik Et si ça avance c'est souvent grâce à elle !  
  
Serdaigle ils vt gagné?? Tu n'as qu'a lire !  
  
a qd la suite?? tu va ty mettre qd?? Bonne question !  
  
Et pis d'abord c'est pas vrai je suis pas une petite cochonne :p Aulie ? Merci !!  
  
Iris : T'inquiètes pas ! Lis la suite, tu verras !  
  
Shetane : C'est sur !! Il y en a plusieurs qui aimerais sa place ! Moi la première ï !  
  
Sln : Encore en train de rire ? Je te quitte tu ris, je reviens tu ris !! Mais ce n'est pas possible !!  
  
Lisandra : Hé hé, tu voudrais bien le savoir !! Puis pourquoi tout le monde croit qu'il est mort ?   
  
Raziel Tepes : Oui la pauvre... Mais on aime ça !! lol Et puis c'est vrai si on la traumatisait pas ça ne serait pas marrant !  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange : Oui tout le monde l'aime !! lol Pour la forêt ça sera peut être à venir !  
  
Cheyna : Ca va te décevoir mais elle n'est pas terminée, mais promis je ne la laisserai pas en plan !  
  
Victoria : Oh mais c'est Nono le robot !! Kik Puis c'est ce que je dis !! T'es qu'une méchante sadique ! A part quand tu dis que ma fic est bien :)   
  
Pithy : Merci ! Faut dire il a quelque chose de spécial ce prof !   
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Il partit de son côté laissant Hermione et le petit sachet contenant les poils du chat défunt. Défunt ? Pas si sûr...  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva à ses appartements, l'Ange Aulia avait l'air vraiment énervée. Elle lança un regard noir à Alexandre et lui dit.  
  
- Tu aurais pu le mettre dans une cage ou l'enfermer dans une pièce ! Cette saleté a fait ses griffes partout !! Il n'a pas cessé de miauler ! C'est pire que tous ces élèves qui passent en criant ! Et encore tu n'as pas vu l'état du canapé ! Si tu n'avais pas de baguette pour tout ranger cela te prendrait des heures ! Il y a un bordel monstre !  
  
- C'est bon ? Je peux rentrer ?  
  
- Bien sur ! Mot de passe ? répondit agressivement l'Ange Aulia  
  
- Olympe ! Au faite, si tu étais vraiment un ange tu ne serais pas aussi agressive !  
  
- Grr !! C'est de ta faute tu pourrais énerver la patience même !!  
  
Il lui fit un sourire angélique et lui répondit :  
  
- Allez courage, et malheureusement pour toi, je vais le garder encore un bon moment!!   
  
- Espèce de...  
  
Mais Alexandre n'entendit pas la fin, car il était entré dans sa chambre. Mais le silence qui occupait la pièce fut de courte duré, car avant même qu'il est pu observer la pièce l'Ange Aulia était apparu dans un tableau vide.  
  
- ... CRETIN ! (La personne qui m'a inspiré ce personnage m'a affirmé qu'elle aurait dit bouffon, mais restons correct kik)   
  
Puis elle repartit dans son tableau comme si de rien n'était. Alexandre se mit à rire tout seul (mais non il n'est pas totalement cinglé ! lol). Il adorait cette Ange, enfin il adorait surtout l'embêter ! C'était drôle.   
  
-MIAAAA  
  
Alexandre sursauta « c'est quoi ça ? Ah merde le chat ! ». Quand il fit plus attention à la pièce, il remarqua que l'Ange n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Le canapé de tissu était transpercé par les griffes du chat. Un pull qui traînait se retrouvait les mailles toutes ressorties. Le bas des rideaux était quant à eux déchiquetés. Ce chat devait avoir des dents en béton car il avait rongé les pieds d'une chaise. Alexandre se dit que ce chat aurait mieux fait de mourir dans la forêt interdite.   
  
- Sale bête s'écria-t-il en se retenant de donner un coup de pied dans la cage de Pattenrond.  
  
De son côté Hermione était en larme, près d'un arbre. Harry qui était sortit pour prendre un peu l'air trouva Hermione en pleure. Il se précipita vers elle inquiet pour son amie.   
  
- Hermione qu'est ce que tu as ?  
  
Pour simple réponse Hermione lui tendit le petit sachet qui contenait les poils de Pattenrond. Harry ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Hermione voyant la tête de son amie de son ami se mit a lui expliquer.  
  
- Mais quel abruti ce prof ! s'exclama-t-il quand Hermione eu finit de raconter son histoire.  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Harry voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de son amie la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard eu lieu le match qui opposait les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors. Le match était très bien parti pour l'équipe des griffons. Mais à la surprise générale, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle attrapa le vif d'or. Hermione voulut rejoindre Ron et Harry à la fin match, mais ceux-ci lui dire qu'ils devaient revoir ce qui n'avait pas marché pendant le match.   
  
Hermione rentra donc seule vers le château et se dirigera à sa salle commune. Mais elle avait oublié un petit détail... (Et vous ? est-ce que vous l'avez oubliez ?)  
  
Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, elle trouva un Drago assit dans un fauteuil le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione le regarda de travers et lui dit :  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ?  
  
Drago sourit de plus bel.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu as par Merlin !  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas oublié notre petit pari par hasard ?  
  
Hermione se tapa le front de la main. Oh non ! Elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire !  
  
- Ah ça... essayant de faire croire que ça ne la gênait pas le moins du monde.  
  
- Oui ça ! S'exclama presque de joie Drago  
  
-C'est bon ! Tu ne vas pas en faire toute une histoire !  
  
- Mais non... alors ?  
  
- Alors quoi ?? S'emporta Hermione devant l'hilarité de Drago  
  
-C'est pour quand ?  
  
- Malefoy ? demanda Hermione  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je t'emmerde !  
  
Sur ce, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour méditer comment elle allait faire pour embrasser Alexandre. Quoi que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment... C'est vrai il était loin d'être moche ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer !! Elle repensa à ses cours particuliers avec lui. C'est vrai que grâce à lui, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès, malgré ses petites interventions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les cours. Elle continua à « méditer » sur son prof, et c'est ainsi qu'elle trouva comment faire.  
  
Le lendemain, elle décida d'aller à Pré au Lard, pour s'acheter une robe pour le bal. Alors qu'elle se baladait dans les petites ruelles, elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit une jeune fille rousse qui lui courrait après.  
  
- Ginny ?s'étonna Hermione.  
  
Cela faisait depuis le début de l'année qu'elle ne lui parlait plus. Hermione avait supposé qu'elle était jalouse du fait qu'elle s'entende avec Harry.  
  
- Hermione ! Tu marches vite ! dit ne Ginny essoufflée arrivant près d'Hermione  
  
- Désolée, je ne savais pas que tu me suivais.  
  
- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser mais plutôt à moi !  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- J'ai réalisé à quel point j'ai été stupide de te faire la tête. Après tout Harry est ton meilleur ami et ce prof... j'ai appris qu'il n'avait pas été des plus sympa avec toi...  
  
- Comme tu le dis... Ce prof est un vrai..., elle finit sa phrase dans un murmure, salop.  
  
Ginny eu un sourire amusé. Puis se dit qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet avant que son amie s'énerve.  
  
- Alors pourquoi es-tu venue à Pré au Lard ?  
  
- Pour acheter une robe, tu sais avec le bal...  
  
- Ca tombe bien moi aussi ! On va choisir nos robes ensemble !  
  
Hermione acquiesça, puis elles partirent toutes les deux à la recherche de la robe de leurs rêves. Ginny trouva tout de suite la robe qui lui convenait. Elle était de couleur rouge et longue décolleté en bateau avec de longue manche. Ce fut plus difficile pour Hermione.   
  
- Qu'est ce que tu penses de celle-ci ? Dit Ginny en lui tendant une robe violette  
  
- Ca ne va pas ! Tu as vu ce décolleté ?  
  
- Bien, et celle la ? Lui présentant cette fois ci une robe bleu   
  
- Alors la sûrement pas ! Elle est vraiment trop courte !  
  
Ginny souffla et essaya de garder son calme. Elle en trouva une, entre vert kaki et vert émeraude, qui arrivait à mi cuisse, avec de fines bretelles, un peu décolleté mais pas assez pour tout montrer. Quand elle la montra à Hermione, celle-ci sourit. Cette robe était parfaite pour elle. Quand elle l'essaya la robe épousait parfaitement toutes les courbes de son corps et la mettait en valeur.   
  
Après avoir acheter la robe, elles allèrent aux trois balais pour prendre une bière au beurre.  
  
-Alors, fit Ginny, Moreira est si atroce que ça ?  
  
-Pire que ça, c'est un tyran !  
  
-Tyran vachement canon quand même !  
  
- C'est vrai je le reconnais, répondit Hermione un sourire amusé sur les lèvres repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu dans la salle de bain.  
  
Quand Hermione regarda l'heure, elle dut quitter Ginny précipitamment, car elle avait encore un cours avec Alexandre. Quand elle arriva au château et passa d'abord par sa salle commune pour voir Drago. Celui-ci était en train de lire.  
  
- Drago ramène toi ! Je vais faire ce que tu m'as demandé dans notre pari.  
  
- Aah ! Intéressant ! Dit il en se levant pour suivre Hermione  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez vous avec Alexandre, elle dit à Drago de se mettre un peu plus loin pour éviter les soupçons.  
  
- Vous êtes en retard, pour changer ! Lança glacialement Alexandre  
  
- Bonsoir quand même ! Oui je vais très bien, je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter !  
  
- Moi aussi, alors tant mieux !  
  
- Mais je n'en ai rien à faire ! dit Hermione en souriant  
  
Ne faisant même pas attention à la remarque d'Hermione, il lui dit de se transformer et de rester le plus longtemps possible en loup. Hermione exécuta, puis au bout de dix minutes de transformation tourna discrètement la tête vers Drago, puis se lança sur Alexandre qui tombât sous le choc. Ensuite elle se mit à lui lécher le visage, n'oubliant pas les lèvres. Hermione ne put rester plus longtemps en loup, et se retransformât. Elle se trouva allongée sur Alexandre. Ceci ne déplaisait pas au brun, mais Hermione se retira immédiatement. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
-Si vous vouliez m'embrasser, j'aurais préféré que cela soit avec votre corps d'humaine.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous embrasser, juste vous embarrasser...  
  
- Ah oui, et vous appelez ça comment se que vous avez fait ?  
  
- J'appelle ça lécher la figure, répondit ironiquement Hermione.  
  
- Vous m'avez attaqué !  
  
- Pardon ??S'exclama Hermione  
  
- Vous m'avez sauté dessus, je peux considérer ça comme une attaque !  
  
- Ca ne va pas la tête !  
  
- Je peux vous mettre une retenue pour ça !  
  
- Ah oui, répondit dédaigneusement Hermione, et vous me feriez faire le ménage ?  
  
« Je vais la tuer ! L'étrangler ! Je sais pas quoi mais je vais le faire ! »Pensa Alexandre  
  
- Arrêtez avec vos allusions stupide !  
  
- Quoi ? Vous avez peur de la vérité ! Regardez, même votre chambre est impeccablement rangée !  
  
- Et bien, si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous n'avez qu'à remédier à mon problème lâcha-t-il en s'approchant d'Hermione.  
  
- Désolée, je ne suis pas là pour ça !  
  
Hermione ne demanda même pas si le cours était terminé. Elle partit vers le château et alla se préparer pour le bal. Elle prit d'abord une bonne douche. Puis enfila sa robe qu'elle venait d'acheter. (Oui oui les sous vêtement aussi...). Se maquilla légèrement les yeux avec un trait noir et du mascara. Elle prit une jolie chaîne courte à laquelle pendait une jolie pierre émeraude. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à ses cheveux, qui étaient pour elle un vrai combat. Grâce a des sortilèges qu'elle avait dans quelques magazines, elle se fit un joli chignon dont les cheveux partaient un peu dans tous les sens, quelques mèches tombaient ici et la sur ses épaules dénudées ainsi que sur son visage. Elle s'observa dans la glace et ne se trouva pas trop mal. Elle alla dans sa chambre puis enfila ses bottes qui montaient en dessous de son genoux.   
  
Elle sortit dans la salle commune, Drago sortit à cet instant aussi. Ils regardèrent des pieds à la tête.  
  
- Pas mal Granger.  
  
- Je te retourne le compliment.  
  
Drago était à tomber par terre. (Pour changer ! lol) Il portait un costume noir très classe et une chemise blanche. Hermione remarqua une cravate noire tombait sur ses épaules.   
  
- Tu ne l'attaches pas ?   
  
- Je n'y arrive pas...  
  
- Comment ça se fait ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, tu peux m'aider ?  
  
Hermione s'approcha de Drago, et lui fit sa cravate. Il la dominait de toute sa grandeur. Hermione se sentait petite face à lui. Quand Hermione eu terminé Drago lui déposa une bise sur la joue pour la remercier. Ses lèvres étaient si porches des siennes, qu'elle aurait presque pu les sentir dessus. Hermione recula, Drago sortit en lui faisant un sourire. Hermione sortit elle-même quelques minutes après.   
  
La grande salle avait été magnifiquement décorée. Les grandes tables avaient été repoussées le long des murs sur lesquelles étaient déposé la nourriture ainsi que les boissons. La salle était ornée des couleurs des quatre maisons. Et au fond de la salle, à la place de la table des professeurs, se trouvait une scène. Des groupes d'élèves s'étaient formés à chaque coin de la scène. Hermione repéra très vite du regard Alexandre. Celui-ci était dans un costume beige avec une rose à la boutonnière, il était magnifique. Lui aussi regarda Hermione arriver et la trouva resplendissante. Elle détourna son regard et vi enfin Harry et Ron et se dirigea vers eux.   
  
- Hermione tu es vraiment belle, la complimenta Harry, tendit que Ron se contentait de rougir à coter. Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
- Le bal est ouvert ! Maintenant, voila la surprise que je vous ai promise. Il tendit un petit sac. Tout le monde regarda l'objet se demandant ce que cela voulait dire. Dumbledore reprit.  
  
- Dans ce sac se trouve le nom des élèves ainsi que des professeurs. Le tout étant mélangé parfaitement. Maintenant les danses seront choisit par le hasard. Ne vous inquiétez pas sur votre partenaire, il sera obligatoirement du sexe opposé, grâce à un sortilège du professeur Flitwick.   
  
Ce dernier sourit fièrement. Les élèves quant à eux n'étaient pas persuadés que cela soit une bonne idée.   
  
- Les premiers tirages au sort seront fait par les garçons. Si les élèves et professeurs male de ce lycée voulaient bien se donner la peine d'avancer...   
  
Les nommés s'avancèrent, même Rogue, malgré ses protestations qui fut poussé par le Professeur Bibine et Chourave.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Drago de piocher. Quand il ouvrit le petit papier, le prénom d'Hermione apparut dans une petite fumée devant lui.  
  
- Allez retrouver votre cavalière lui glissa Dumbledore.  
  
Drago se dirigea vers Hermione.  
  
- Bien maintenant que tous les noms ont été tirés au sort, nous allons maintenant choisir la danse. Dumbledore sortit un autre petit sac et se tourna vers McGonnagall. Elle pris un petit papier, l'ouvrir, la fumée forma le mot slow. La musique retentit, et les danseurs se mire en place.   
  
Drago prit la fine taille d'Hermione entre ses mains et se rapprocha d'elle. Hermione se laissa faire et mis ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Ils commencèrent à tourner. Drago se mit à rire tout seul.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu as ? S'étonna Hermione  
  
- Regarde Potter tu comprendras !  
  
En effet, le pauvre s'était retrouvé avec une poufsouffle, qui l'étouffait tellement elle le serrait dans ses bras, un peu plus loin Ron s'était retrouvé avec Pansy, les deux dansaient le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Elle vit même Alexandre danser avec McGonnagall.   
  
Elle se retourna vers Drago, qui souriait du spectacle.  
  
- En tout cas je suis contente de ne pas être tombé sur ce fichu Moreira.  
  
- Heureux de savoir que tu me préfères à lui !  
  
Hermione sourit, puis la musique cessa. Dumbledore remonta sur la scène et ressortit son sac.   
  
- Maintenant c'est aux filles de venir piocher ! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles...  
  
Toutes piochèrent, enfin fut le tour d'Hermione. Elle déplia le papier, la fumée forma le nom d'Alexandre. Hermione fit une grimace, et se dirigea vers Alexandre. Ils se jetèrent quelques regards quand ils furent coupés par des exclamations de joie. Pansy venait de piocher le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci s'enfonça sur sa chaise la tête renfrognée. Dumbledore ressortit l'autre sac contenant les danses et se dirigea vers le professeur Bibine pour qu'elle choisisse le papier. Une fois qu'elle l'ouvrit, les lettres de fumée qui apparurent formèrent le mot zouk.   
  
- Il en est hors de questions ! s'écria Rogue, alors que Pansy sautait sur place à côté de lui tellement elle était heureuse. Il lui lança un regard noir et sortit de la salle en claquant. Hermione en aurait fait de même si Alexandre ne l'avait pas retenue et si la musique n'avait pas commencée. Hermione lança un regard désespéré autour d'elle, puis se résigna. Elle se mit dos à Alexandre, ce dernier se colla à elle, et glissa une de ces jambes entre celles d'Hermione, puis tout deux se mirent à bouger au rythme de la musique. Alexandre était aux anges, tendit qu'Hermione n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais appréciait beaucoup la situation. Alexandre passa ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione et la fit tourner pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Ils commencèrent à descendre et monter tout en faisant des mouvements de bassin. La musique s'arrêta enfin. Hermione et Alexandre se séparèrent avec un peu de regret. Mais aucun d'eux ne le fit paraître.  
  
Dumbledore refit son apparition, quelques râlements se firent entendre.  
  
- Rassurez vous ! Je vous laisse tranquille après ça. Des noms de « couple » vont apparaître et ces personnes devront passer 15 minutes ensemble.  
  
Les noms défilèrent, quand Hermione vit le sien ainsi que celui d'Alexandre, elle crut qu'elle n'allait pas s'en remettre.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous les deux à une table et se fixèrent du regard. Hermione finit par lancer :  
  
- Je suis sûre que c'est truqué !  
  
- Je ne crois pas  
  
- Bien sur que si !  
  
- Non !  
  
-Si  
  
- Oh vous allez arrêter oui !!  
  
Les deux soufflèrent énervé et regardèrent leur table le reste des 15 minutes. Enfin Dumbledore annonça la fin et leur demanda d'aller faire une photo ensemble. La photo leur serait envoyée le lendemain. Alexandre et Hermione se mirent à coté firent une sourire des plus convainquant et partir chacun de leur coté tandis que le groupe des Bizar'sisters arrivait sur la scène. Hermione fut inviter à danser par un serpentard aux yeux bleu. Elle reconnut ensuite qu'il s'agissait du garçon qu'elle avait envoyé promener à la petite fête de Drago. La fête se termina tranquillement. Puis vers 1 heure du matin, tous les élèves partir se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain, alors qu'ils prenaient leurs déjeuner les élèves reçurent les photos du bal. Quand Hermione vu la sienne, elle éclata de rire. Alexandre et elle étaient dos à dos les bras croisés et regardaient à l'opposer l'un de l'autre. Elle tourna la tête vers Moreira, lui aussi avait un sourire amusé face à la photo qu'il tenait dans une main.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les serres. Ils avaient cours de botanique ce matin. Mais le professeur Chourave n'était pas présent. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes une jeune femme, assez belle, blonde aux yeux bleu, mince et grande arriva avec Moreira qui lui tenait le bras.  
  
« Ah il a enfin trouvé une femme de son âge à draguer »pensa un peu jalousement Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour à tous, dit la jeune femme, alors qu'Alexandre s'en allait. Je m'appelle Mademoiselle Florence Tibetia, je remplace le professeur Chourave, qui après la soirée d'hier a été très malade. Entre nous elle aurait abusé de la bière au beurre.  
  
Les élèves rirent sauf Hermione. « Pour qui elle se prend celle là ! »   
  
A la fin du cours, Hermione du ramasser les pots qu'elle avait cassé sans le faire exprès (mais bien sûr...). Quand elle commença à ranger ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées sur sa table, quand elle vit Alexandre arriver. Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil et compris qu'il la draguait, elle entendit même une phrase des plus ridicules. Elle sortit de la serre en même tant que lui.  
  
- Voici la plus belle des fleurs parmi tant d'autres, imita Hermione à Alexandre.  
  
Celui-ci qui était devant se retourna et sourit.  
  
- Jalouse, Miss Granger ?  
  
- Pff, qu'est-ce que vous croyez dit Hermione en passant à coté de lui et le bousculant.   
  
Elle rentra dans sa salle commune et trouva le fameux Serpentard aux yeux bleu.  
  
- Salut, dit celui-ci  
  
- Bonsoir, dit Hermione alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre  
  
Mais le serpentard la retint par la main.  
  
- Ca ne te dirait pas qu'on se voit un peu plus souvent ?  
  
- Je ne connais même pas ton nom !!  
  
- Tom Xareiv élève à Serpentard !  
  
Drago sortit de sa chambre, et il vit Tom et Hermione main dans la main. Il regarda avec un air étrange. Et d'un ton sec, il s'adressa à Tom.  
  
- Tiens ton livre, il lui lança violement, tu peux sortir maintenant !  
  
Tom ne se fit pas prier et sortit rapidement de la salle. Drago lança un regard meurtrier à Hermione et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.   
  
Hermione ne comprit rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer ! Drago ressortit quelques secondes.  
  
- Au faite j'ai oublié de te dire que notre cinglé de directeur organise une sortie moldue pour les 7ème année.  
  
Il repartit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.  
  
La semaine suivante, les 7ème année étaient réuni dans le hall, attendant le départ. Drago avait réussi grâce à son père à échapper à la sortie. Alexandre était venu pour le remplacer dans ses devoirs, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Hermione. Tous prirent un porte au loin puis atterrirent dans un parking désert. Quelques minutes plus tard, un chauffeur de car arriva et les emmena jusqu'au véhicule. Hermione n'ayant décidément pas de chance se trouva à côté de Moreira dans le car. Tout deux fatigués finir par s'endormir. Ils furent réveillés par Dumbledore qui s'exerçait avec un micro. Quand ils remarquèrent leurs positions Alexandre et Hermione furent gêné. Hermione avait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alexandre, et lui avait sa tête sur celle d'Hermione. Il leur annonça la visite d'un musée à Londres et une surprise ensuite.  
  
- Oh non, encore murmura Hermione désespérée  
  
Quand la visite fut terminée et que tout le monde était dans le car, Dumbledore annonça sa surprise.  
  
- Bien, la visite d'un musée est assez ennuyeuse pour des gens de votre âge, alors pour un peu de détente maintenant, c'est apprentissage du rollers !  
  
Les élèves le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Les groupes de deux furent faits. Et au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione elle se retrouvait avec Alexandre... 


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde !! Voila un nouveau chapitre !! Et il est un peu plus long que celui d'avant !! Ca devient grave quand même !! Kik ! Bien je réponds aux petites reviews et je vous laisse lire tranquillement !**

**Stefie : bonne nouvelle !! Je me suis enfin décidée ! Mais je ne dirais pas avec qui elle finit !! C'est secret ! Kik **

**Pithy : Alors comme je disais avant, je me suis décidé pour . Hey, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais le dire ! Et t'inquiètes pas j'arrêterai pas même si je suis longue à écrire parce que j'ai la flemme, j'arrêterai pas ! Puis j'ai deux furies qui m'harcèle pour avoir la suite kik **

**Sln : Bon désolée, si tu ris encore j'y peux rien ! Maudite, moi je voudrais bien sa place ! C'est pas bête comme idée ça d'ailleurs kik Non je dérive la...**

**Shetane : Mais c'est pas truqué ! kik C'est juste qu'elle a pas de chance, enfin pas de chance, on se comprend...**

**Cheyna : Vi, vi la voila la suite ! Et si elle finit avec Alex ou Drago, c'est mon secret !**

**Coralie Mc Lunday : Si ce sont des tirages au sort c'est pas truqué ! :)**

**Chapitre 9**

Alors que Dumbledore les avaient lâchés dans sur une sorte de grande plate forme éloignée du regard des moldus trop curieux, les élèves s'exerçaient. Certains qui étaient d'origine moldu, n'avaient pas de mal. Dans un coin, tous les Serpentards étaient réunis, la moitié était par terre, et l'autre moitié debout, s'accrochait tant bien que mal les uns aux autres.

- Faîtes attention !! S'écria une voix féminine au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Ces moldus n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que d'inventer des sports aussi stupide !!

- Ce n'est pas stupide ! C'est juste que vous ne savez pas en faire alors cela vous énerve !

- J'ai dit que c'est stupide !! Quel est l'intérêt de ce sport !! Tomber toutes les cinq minutes ?

Hermione arriva glissant tranquillement sur ses rollers. Elle regarda Alexandre un sourire aux lèvres voyant celui-ci assit par terre. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Allé ! Ce n'est pas si dur que ça ! Même une fille de sang moldu comme moi y arrive !

Alexandre poussa un grognement et pris la main d'Hermione. Le professeur eut du mal à se relever, et une fois debout, il n'osait pas bouger. Hermione qui avait gardé la main de l'ancien serpentard dans sa main, commença à avancer en le tirant.

- Miss Granger arrêtez vous !

- « Mister » Moreira, nous avons comme but dans cette journée d'apprendre à faire du rollers ! Alors vous allez apprendre à en faire !

Hermione se mit face à lui, puis de sa main libre, elle attrapa l'autre main de son prof. Elle commença à reculer, puis elle se tourna tenant toujours les mains d'Alexandre et accéléra.

- Si vous ne me lâchez pas immédiatement, je vous retire 50 points !! S'écria Alexandre.

Hermione pris aux mots son professeur et lâcha ses mains en pleine vitesse, et se retourna pour voir le résultat. Ce qu'elle vu ne lui plut pas du tout, Alexandre qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à freiner, lui fonçait dessus. Mais le temps qu'elle réagisse l'impact avait déjà eu lieu. Hermione était au sol, son professeur complètement étalé sur elle.

- Merde, vous auriez pu freiner !!

- Freiner ! Avec quoi !! S'énervant légèrement sur Hermione. Il s'appuyât sur les coudes pour éviter de trop l'écraser.

- Derrière ! Vous avez un frein à votre pied droit !

Alexandre se mit à rire. Hermione commençait à s'irriter.

- Quoi !! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?!

- Ca me rappelle le soir où j'avais bu pour vous ou... (Il se coupe dans la phrase, je sais pas si c'est très clair ! kik) Enfin, quand j'étais bourré et j'étais tombé sur vous !

- Ahahahah ! Effectivement ! C'est très drôle ! Allé, maintenant levez vous !

- Je ne peux pas...

- Et pourquoi ça ? répondit Hermione tentant de garder son calme

- Ben, je n'y arrive pas !

- Mais vous êtes vraiment nul !! Hermione le poussa sur le côté, mais celui-ci ne bougeât pas. Il la fixait de ses yeux bleu-vert. Hermione était comme hypnotisée, observant le bleu mêlé au vert. Elle détailla son visage pour la première fois. Il lui semblait parfait, son regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres, si tentantes, qui avaient l'air si douce.

De son côté Alexandre la détaillait de la même manière. Il savait à quel point elle était belle. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Evidement son égocentrisme l'avait poussé à la rejeter, ce n'était qu'une Gryffondor de parents moldu en plus. Doucement il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Hermione. Alexandra sentit le souffle chaud d'Hermione sur sa figure. Il pencha encore un peu, il sentit son parfum vanillé, légèrement poivré. Il frôla de ses lèvres celles d'Hermione.

- Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?? Cria soudainement la voix de Dumbledore dans un mégaphone

Alexandre sursauta et se poussa. Il s'assit à coté d'Hermione pour la laisser se lever. Hermione avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle avait failli embrasser Alexandre. Elle s'assit ramenant ses jambes vers sa poitrine et les encercla de ses bras, puis fixa le sol pendant quelques minutes. Quand elle se tourna vers Alexandre, il n'était plus là. Elle regarde derrière elle et le vit de dos, avançant les rollers dans la main, en chaussette.

- Est-ce que j'ai votre attention ? demanda Dumbledore. Bien ! Nous avons réservé des chambres dans un hôtel et nous allons nous y rendre. Cet hôtel accueil des moldus ! Alors faîtes attention ! Il y aura une chambre par personne ! Maintenant venez rechercher vos chaussures, déposer les rollers puis retourner au car.

Dans le car Dumbledore distribua les clés pour les chambres. D'après les numéros la chambre d'Hermione était juste à côté de celle d'Alexandre. Elle en était presque contente.

Ils arrivèrent dans un magnifique hôtel. D'après Hermione, il devait s'agir d'un hôtel au moins 4 étoiles.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre. La pièce était très spacieuse. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et aperçut une grande piscine. Il y avait encore du monde, et elle se dit qu'elle irait sûrement dans la soirée après avoir mangé. Elle regarda l'heure, Dumbledore leurs avaient demandé de descendre à 20heures. Hermione sortit de sa chambre. A sa grande surprise, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Alexandre qui sortait lui-même de sa chambre. Il y eu un silence gêné et ils descendirent tous les deux pour aller au repas. Hermione alla s'asseoir à la table de Ron et d'Harry.

- Alors Hermione cette journée ? Demanda Harry

-J'y ai survécu dit Hermione en souriant.

- Tu imagines j'étais avec Pansy ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de te regarder en disant que tu avais de la chance d'être avec Moreira !

- Et moi alors ! J'ai cru que j'allais me retrouver avec McGonagal !

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Hermione qui avait du mal à imaginer son professeur de métamorphose en rollers.

- Milicent ne voulait absolument pas faire de « la roulette de moldu »...

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Enfin te plein pas ! Avec Moreira on a passé la journée à se lancer des piques ! (Des vannes ! n'allez pas imaginer Hermione et Alex se lançant de vraies piques ! kik)

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Puis il fut de retourner dans leurs chambres.

Quand Hermione fut dans la sienne, elle regarda la piscine à présent vide. Hermione alla vers sa valise et fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit un maillot de bain noir, deux pièces. Elle l'enfila et sortit une serviette enroulée autour d'elle.

Elle déposa la serviette sur le bord de la piscine et s'assit sur le rebord, trempant ses jambes dans l'eau. Elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière et observa le ciel. Celui-ci était plein d'étoiles. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles étaient entourées d'un voile fin blanc. Elle plongea dans l'eau qui lui arrivait à la taille.

D'une fenêtre un jeune homme brun, aux yeux bleu-vert l'observait. Il hésitait à la rejoindre.

La lumière de la pleine lune reflétait sur sa peau. Hermione se mit à penser à Alexandre, puis au bout de quelques minutes une voix la sortie de ses rêves.

- Il me semble que le professeur Dumbledore avait dit de retourner dans sa chambre, non ?

Hermione se retourna et dans l'obscurité de la nuit, elle put reconnaître Alexandre qui portait un boxer.

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas attention à cette partie de son très long discours ! Hermione haussa les épaules un sourire aux lèvres.

- Miss Granger, qui n'écoutes pas un professeur ? Et qui n'obéit pas à ses règles ??

Alexandre descendit dans la piscine et s'approcha d'Hermione, la regarda dans les yeux et mit sa main sur son front.

- Pas de fièvre pourtant... Quelqu'un vous aurez-t-il jeté un sort ?

- Non, j'avais juste envie de me détendre.

- La journée n'était pas si stressante !

- Avec vous ! Je peux vous dire qu'elle l'ait !

- Attendez je vais vous déstresser !

Il l'éclaboussa et la trempa entièrement. Hermione voulu se venger et l'arrosa de la même manière. Alexandra s'approcha très près d'elle et la saisit à la taille et la mis sur son épaule. Hermione lui tapa gentiment des poings sur le dos. Puis Alexandre d'un mouvement rapide la coula. Hermione sous l'eau le tira par les jambes, ce qui le fit tomber dans l'eau. Les deux ressortir et se fixèrent.

Des gouttelettes d'eau coulaient sur sa peau qui semblait être aussi douce que la soie. Les cheveux mouillés tombaient sur ses épaules et ondulaient légèrement jusqu'au milieu de son dos. De son côté Alexandre avait les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux bleu-vert, qui brillaient dans le noir, caressaient Hermione du regard. Hermione regardait le corps musclé de l'ancien Serpentard. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, être serré dans ses bras. (Qui ne le voudrait pas. Oui les mecs, mais chez les filles !!).

Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la piscine. Alexandre s'approcha d'elle doucement et silencieusement. Leurs corps se touchaient presque. Le parfum enivrant d'Hermione ne faisait que l'attirer encore plus. De sa main droite il repoussa une mèche qui s'était glissé sur le visage d'Hermione. Il prit Hermione par la taille de sa main gauche et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le contact entre leurs lèvres fut très doux. Quand Alexandre voulu accentuer ce baiser avec sa langue Hermione entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres et il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il glissa sa main le long du dos d'Hermione, la remontant doucement puis la faisant redescendre avec lenteur. Hermione frissonna à ce contact. Il rompit leurs baiser et l'embrassa dans le cou. Hermione se mit à lui caresser timidement le dos et le torse du bout des doigts. Ce qui procura à Alexandre quelques frissons. Doucement elle baladait ses mains sur son corps. Il continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou et lui fit un petit suçon à sa base du côté gauche. Il parcourut de ses mains habiles les hanches d'Hermione. Il glissa sa main, faisant languir Hermione, sur sa cuisse. Il remonta ses mains au niveau sa culotte de bain et voulu la baisser doucement. Mais Hermione l'arrêta. Elle était dans tous ses états. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sensations. Mais elle était revenue à la réalité.

- Pas ici, on pourrait nous voir... murmura-t-elle

Alexandre savait qu'elle avait raison. Il sortit de la piscine et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Elle prit sa serviette et s'entoura dedans. Alexandre la prit par la taille et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre d'Alexandre. (Ou d'Hermione c'est comme vous voulez ! kik). Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de leur chambre. Au moment d'entrer dans la chambre d'Alexandre, Harry et Ron déboulèrent dans le couloir en riant, quand ils virent Moreira tenir par la taille Hermione, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Hermione et Alexandre étaient plus que gêné. Puis soudain Alexandre se mit à parler sèchement.

- La prochaine que vous irez vous baignez, tachez d'éviter de vous noyez !

- J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule !

Alexandre rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

- Satané prof ! Maugréa Hermione souriant intérieurement

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry

- Je suis tombée dans la piscine et il a cru que je me noyais... Bon je vais me coucher !

Hermione rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef. Elle jeta sa serviette à travers la pièce et sauta sur son lit. Elle s'allongea de travers dessus, une main sur le suçon et regarda le plafond un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'endormit de cette manière.

Quand Hermione se réveilla il était 6h30. Elle était tellement joyeuse qu'elle ne put se rendormir. Elle alla prendre une douche. Le contact de l'eau sur sa peau lui rappela ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle se mit à sourire à cette pensée. Elle sortit de la douche et s'essuya. Elle sortit, une serviette autour d'elle. Hermione étala sur son lit un jean taille basse bleu s'élargissant en bas et pris un débardeur noir remontant au-dessus du nombril.

Elle allait retirer sa serviette quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et vit Alexandre déjà habillé. Il l'a déshabilla du regard haïssant encore plus Ron et Harry de les avoir interrompu l'autre soir. Elle sentait encore la vanille et la serviette blanche qu'elle portait ne cachait pas grand-chose.

- Je voulais te, euh, vous dire qu'à 8 heures vous devez passer réveiller les élèves du premier et du deuxième étage. Il faut qu'à 9 heures ils soient dans le hall.

Il avait dit tout cela murmurant légèrement pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient encore.

- Bien, j'ai encore trente minutes. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Hermione sur un coup de tête posa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Alexandre, puis referma directement la porte, laissant un Alexandre très surpris. Quant à elle Hermione s'habilla rapidement et se maquilla. A huit heures, elle sortit dans les couloirs et alla réveiller les élèves.

A neuf heures tous les élèves attendaient tranquillement dans le hall de l'hôtel. Dumbledore arriva, suivit par Alexandre et Minerva.

- Aujourd'hui annonça Dumbledore, promenade à la campagne ! C'est notre dernière journée ! Maintenant tous au car !!

Hermione retrouva sa place à côté d'Alexandre. Au bout d'une heure de route, il semblait s'être endormi. Hermione, elle semblait absorbé par la route qui défilait sur le côté. « Que m'a-t-il pris ? C'est un professeur ! Celui que je détestais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?! »

Alexandre lui ne dormait pas. Mais avoir Hermione si près de lui, son genou frôlant sa cuisse, il préférait ne pas la regarder, de peur de lui sauter dessus. Il se posait lui-même des questions. Hermione était son élève et même si Dumbledore était très ouvert, Alexandre ne savait s'il accepterait cette relation.

Enfin le car s'arrêta, et les déposa dans un petit village du nom de Peyrelevade (c'est un endroit en Corrèze ! La où je vais en vacances ! C'est génial là-bas !).

Hermione, Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller se promener dans les champs.

- Alors Hermione ?

- Quoi ?

- Et bien hier soir !

- Ba quoi hier soir ?

- Tu nous crois vraiment assez stupide pour croire que tu as failli te noyer et comme par hasard, Moreira se trouvait la ? dit Ron un sourire aux lèvres

Hermione très gênée ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Mais Harry lui avait l'air très intéressé par deux jeunes filles qui était assise en haut du champ. De leurs points de vue, les deux devaient être jumelles.

- Harry ?? L'appela Hermione et le tirant par le bord du t-shirt

- Hmm ?

- Ron ??L'appela-t-elle

- Vioui ?

- Fermez la bouche vous allez baver !

- On va les voir ?

Ils allèrent vers les deux filles, Hermione les suivit, amusée par ses deux amis. Ils parlèrent un peu avec les deux jeunes filles.

- Alors comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Harry

- Moi c'est Victoria, mais on m'appelle Vicky

- Et moi c'est Lise !

- Moi c'est Ron, lui Harry et là c'est Hermione !

Ils continuèrent de parler, puis Hermione décida de partir se promener toute seule.

Elle arriva sur un petit pont de pierres, sous lequel passait un petit ruisseau. Tout autour des arbres et de la verdure. Hermione s'assit sur le pont ferma les yeux pour écouter l'eau couler. Elle entendit une feuille craquer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Alexandre descendant d'un petit chemin.

Il fixa Hermione un petit moment, puis se retourna pour partir. Mais Hermione l'appela pour qu'il reste.

- Restez ! Si vous n'avez pas l'attention de m'insulter ou autres...

Alexandre vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Je ne vous embête pas tant que ça !

- Pardon ! Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler les retenues ? Ou n'importes quelles autres remarques ?

- Mais Severus fait la même chose...

- Il ne m'a jamais menacée lui...

- Oui mais vous n'aviez pas à répété ce qu'il s'était passé !

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Vous étiez tellement soul que vous ne devez pas vous rappelez que Drago était là ! C'est lui qui à été tout raconter ! Et pas moi !

- Ah bon ? Tient, c'est un bon Serpentard ça !

- Alors lui c'est génial qu'il est fait ça, mais comme tu as cru que c'était moi j'ai eu le droit à un véritable enfer !

- Depuis quand on se tutoie ?

- Depuis maintenant !

- De toute façon tu ne peux pas dire que ça ne te plaisait pas !

- Quoi tes mains baladeuses ? J'ai eu horreur de ça !

- Pourtant hier, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnais ! Dit-il souriant.

Il glissa sa main sur la partie de son ventre découvert par son t-shirt et commença à la remonter.

- Non !! S'exclama Hermione en le repoussant.

- Pourtant personne ne viendrait nous déranger, dit-il toujours son sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça avec toi !

Il la regarda amusé, puis regarda son cou où se trouvait le suçon, et l'embrassa juste à cet endroit.

- Bien si tu le dis... Il se leva et partit, laissant Hermione sur son petit pont.

Vers 15heures tous les élèves étaient réuni et attendait le fameux discours de Dumbledore.

Hermione chercha Alexandre du regard et le trouva... avec la prof de botanique ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Tibetia ? Encore une blonde sans cervelle (amie blonde je vous aime :). Hermione sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était Harry et Ron qui venait d'arriver.

- Bon, pour clore cette journée, Dumbledore venait de prendre la parole, j'ai décidé de vous emmener voir un sport national dans le monde moldu, un match de foot.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Hermione. J'adore ce sport !

Dans la soirée ils se rendirent donc pour voir le match Angleterre-Suisse. Dans les tribunes Hermione était avec Ron et Harry. Tibetia se trouvait à coté d'elle et Alexandre de l'autre côté.

- Je comprends vraiment rien à ce sport ! S'exclama Tibetia Pourquoi ont-il refusé ce euh but ?

- C'est simple, c'est parce qu'il y a un hors-jeu ! S'énerva Hermione qui en avait marre de ses questions

- C'est quoi un hors-jeu ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit trois fois !!! C'est le ballon au départ de l'action se trouve derrière les deux défenseurs alors qu'un attaquant et devant eux ! C'est ça un hors-jeu !

- Je laisse tomber ! Je comprends rien ! dit-elle riant bêtement.

Harry expliquait les règles à Ron qui apparemment appréciait le sport. Il se mettait à crier à chaque faute. La mi-temps venait de passer.

- Oui ! Ils ont marqué ! S'exclama tout d'un coup Florence s'attirant la foudre des regards des autres supporters.

- Mais les Anglais n'ont pas marqué !!

- Ba pourtant c'est bien dans les cages et du bon côté !

- Mais n'importe quoi !! A la mi temps, les équipes changent de côté !

Hermione allait se jeter dans les tribunes d'en dessous si l'autre continuait comme ça. Alexandre quant à lui était mort de rire.

- Il faut dire que ce sport n'a pas grand intérêt, déclara soudainement Alexandre

- A parce que le Quidditch est forcement mieux ?

- Oui ! Quel est l'intérêt de 22 gars qui courent derrière un ballon ?

- Et alors ! Quel est l'intérêt de 14 personnes qui volent après 3 balles !

Alors que le match était terminé, les gens qui se trouvaient dans la même tribune qu'Alexandre et Hermione, étaient amusés par leur dispute, mais se demandaient qu'est ce que s'était que le Quidditch. Ils finirent quand même par sortir du stade.

Ils retournèrent tous dans le car, qui fut transformer en portoloin et les ramena directement à Poudlard.

Le jeudi matin, les élèves de 7ème année apprirent qu'ils avaient 2 jours de repos. Ils allaient donc rester 4 jours sans aucun cours. Ce qui ne leurs déplut pas !

Hermione était seule dans la salle de préfet. Drago était allé chez lui pendant le voyage et ne rentrerait que le dimanche soir.

Elle déprimait, elle avait retrouvé le sachet qui contenait les poils de Pattenrond. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était mort. Elle décida d'aller dans la forêt interdite le soir.

Le soir venu, vers 23 heures, Hermione sortit dans le parc et se rendit dans la forêt. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir si peur. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, moins elle se sentait tranquille. Dans les coins sombres, des yeux jaunes et rouges l'observaient. Des chauve souris, qui passèrent près d'elle, la fit sursauté. Elle se mit à parler toute seule.

- Bien, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur. Si tu ne vas pas les voir, ils ne t'attaqueront pas.

Soudain elle entendit des craquements de feuilles et de brindilles. Une paire d'œil la regardait dans un coin sombre. Un souffle roque se fit entendre. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à accélérer. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. La bête sortit de son coin et regarda Hermione. Il s'agissait d'un loup qui bavait, il était sûrement enragé.

Hermione perdit le contrôle de son calme, et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Elle l'entendait courir derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour le regarder et trébucha.

Près de la forêt dans le parc, Alexandre se promenait tranquillement, quand il entendu un cri, puis encore plein d'autre. Il se précipita dans la forêt, puis écoutant les cris qui le dirigeaient, retrouva Hermione qui tentait de repousser le loup, qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle.

D'un coup de baguette, Alexandre expulsa le loup (hé hé pas prof de DFCM pour rien !). Il prit Hermione la glissa sur son épaule et couru pour sortir de la forêt. Une fois dans la parc il posa Hermione à terre.

- Mas qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit d'aller la dedans ! Tu es complètement folle !

- Je voulais retrouver Pattenrond, dit celle-ci en baissant les yeux

- Pour un foutu chat, tu es prête à mettre ta vie danger !

- Pour tous les êtres que j'aime je suis prête à mettre ma vie en danger ! s'écria soudainement Hermione

Alexandre saisit Hermione par le poignet et la tira ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre. L'ange Aulia, fut surpris de voir une « autre jeune fille » dans la soirée.

- Encore une ? Mais la blonde de tout à l'heure ne vous a pas suffit ?

- Toi ! Tais toi ! Olympe !

- Pas la peine d'être agressif !

Alexandre fit rentrer Hermione, et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il ressortir une cage à la main, avec Pattenrond à l'intérieur.

- Pattenrond ! Tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Non, en faite depuis le début c'est moi qui l'ai.

- Quoi !!?

- Oui, je voulais t'énerver à ce moment là, et j'ai trouvé l'idée géniale sur le coup...

Hermione se leva et sa main alla claquer sur la joue d'Alexandre. Elle saisit la cage où se trouvait Pattenrond et sortit de la pièce.

L'ange Aulia qui se trouvait dans un autre tableau présent dans la salle dit à Alexandre :

- Celle là tu ne l'as pas volé !

Hermione dans sa chambre fulminait. Comment avait-il osé ! Mais elle savait comment elle allait se venger ! Elle allait se venger ! Lui faire payer ! C'est tout ce qu'il méritait !

Le lendemain, Hermione avait cours avec Alexandre, celui-ci n'avait pas voulu annuler, même avec l'ordre de Dumbledore.

A la fin du cours Hermione lui demanda :

- Tu pourrais te transformer pour que je voie ?

Alexandre trop fier de pouvoir montrer ses capacités en la matière ne se fit pas prier et se transforma en aigle. Il vola un peu autour d'Hermione et se posa sur son épaule. Hermione, pendant ce temps avait sortit une cage (me demandé pas d'où kik). Elle attrapa son professeur rapidement et le mit à l'intérieur.

- Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de vivre dans une cage ! Elle referma la porte et le regarda.

- Alors que fait-on de vous Mister Moreira ?


	10. Chapitre 10

Coucou vous tous !! Alors avant la rentrée, je tenais à poster un chapitre, parceque après ça va être dure ! Ce chapitre, vous le devez à Aurélie !! Parceque sans elle qui me poussait à bout de texto, j'aurais vraiment arrêté, et laissé en plan a partir de la 7ème page kik ! Puis je voulais dire un merci à Lise ! Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir dit avant !! Ce chapitre m'a quand même prit presque 4heures ! Je me suis couchée vers 4h30 du mat' pour finir ! Et j'ai relu seulement aujourd'hui. Maintenant je voulais dire merci, ( que de merci kik) à vous tous parceque j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews et que cela m'a fait très plaisir ! Maintenant place aux réponses kik

Aulie : « fodré vrémen ke tu aille plus vite a l'écriture (non non me tue pa) » T'inquiètes pas tu es trop loin pour je puisse faire ça !! kik Et la j'ai quand même fait vite kik « "- Encore une ? Mais la blonde de tout à l'heure ne vous a pas suffit ?"= je me demande ki c celle la kik » Ba c'est Tibet voyons ! Euh je veux dire Tibetia ! Kissouss

Pithy : Pour qui il se prend ? Pour un serpentard ! kik Moi aussi j'aime un peu moins ce chapitre, mais rassure toi ils sont de retour à Poudlard kik

Mary : kik oui c'est sûr, j'ai fait légèrement évoluer Hermione dans cette fic !

Stefie : Hé hé je ne le dirais pas !!

Sln : Et t'imagines l'Ange Aulia, c'est Aulie (voir un peu plus haut) ! Ce personnage peut prendre forme devant toi ! Kik

Lila Flow : Oui on est plusieurs à le vouloir le voir en vrai, mais malheureusement ce n'est qu'un personnage qui vient de ma tite tête ! Et la malheureusement je me suis inspirée de personne... Si elle va pas le regretter ? Juste un peu !! Kik

malicia56 : merci ça me fait plaisir !! La suite, bien maintenant (enfin faut que tu passes les réponses aux reviews et tu y es kik)

Alieonor : Tant mieux si ça a pu te faire changer d'avis kik. Et au faite, si t'es accroc, c'est pas grave au contraire, moi ça me fait plaisir !

Shaeline : Voila la suite !! Et toutes les réponses à tes questions !

Shetane : Hé oui mais qui vengeance d'Hermione, dit vengeance d'Alex ! Kik

Le Saut de l'Ange : hé hé !! Kik les réponses ? Ci-dessous !! Kik Moi je pencherai plutôt pour un Hermione/, parceque je les vois mieux ensemble ! T'en pense quoi toi ? :)

Victoria : Hé oui je connais ton emplois du temps, et c'est tout un honneur pour moi de voir que tu as réussi à casé quelques minutes pour me laisser cette review ! Merci, merci, merci... merci !

Allez je vous laisse tranquille, et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Chapitre 10**

Tenant toujours Alexandre prisonnier dans la cage, Hermione se dirigea dans le fond du parc, pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle s'assit par terre et déposa plus ou moins violement la cage contenant Alexandre. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens et de pousser des petits cris aigus. La cage tomba sur le côté, Hermione se mit à rire et redressa la cage.

- Alors ? Ca ne te plait pas d'être dans une cage ?

Elle eut pour réponse un cri qui lui perça les oreilles.

- C'est marrant, mais on dirait que non !

L'aigle la foudroya du regard. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait les yeux d'Alexandre et qu'il était tout noir. Le mélange donnait un aigle assez original qui battait des ailes, comme s'il espérait pouvoir s'envoler en étant dans la cage.

- Allez, gouzi gouzi ! Se moqua Hermione glissant son doigt à travers les barreaux de la cage pour le caresser. Mais Alexandre était loin d'être d'accord. D'un geste rapide, il lui mordit le doigt.

- Aïe ! Crétin !! Hermione mit son doigt dans la bouche pour avoir moins mal. Elle regarda l'aigle qui avait à présent une expression de fierté dans les yeux.

- Saleté ! Même en aigle tu es infernal !

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, puis aperçut Tibetia qui arrivait au loin.

- Tiens donc c'est pas ta copine la bas, dit ironiquement Hermione

Alexandre se mit à pousser des cris encore plus perçants qu'avant. Florence Tibetia avança vers le coin où se trouvait Hermione. Alexandre quant à lui tentait désespérément de lui faire des signes. Il essayait de capter ses yeux, pour lui montrer les siens et lui faire comprendre qui il était.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, n'auriez-vous pas vu Monsieur Moreira par hasard ?

- Non désolée, Miss Tibetia, répondit Hermione avec un joli sourire de faux cul...

Alexandre poussa un cri encore plus aigu. Florence jeta un regard dédaigneux vers l'aigle.

- Faîtes dont taire cette horrible bestiole !

- Je fais ce que je peux, je crois qu'il est perturbé, répondit Hermione en lançant un regard amusé vers Alexandre.

- Quelle idée d'amener une bête aussi horrible que celle-ci dans le château aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver Alex ! On devait euh... pratiquer quelques affaires !

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était au cours qu'il me donne...

- Ah oui c'est vrai, vous avez de la chance, qu'il s'occupe de vous !

Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air de dire que ça ne la touchait pas autant qu'elle pouvait le croire.

- Bon, si vous le voyez, dîtes lui que je le cherche !

- Oui, je lui dirais que vous l'attendez pour vos euh... « pratiques », répondit Hermione en souriant ironiquement.

Alexandre poussa un dernier cri désespéré. Mais Tibetia ne fit que soupirer énervée.

- Oui, et faîtes taire cette bestiole !! Dit-elle en s'en allant.

Hermione la regarda partir, puis tourna sa tête vers Alexandre et se mit à rire. Celui-ci, malgré sa tête d'aigle affichait une profonde colère. Hermione l'observa et puis se dit que le pauvre avait assez subit dans la journée. Entre Tibetia qui l'avait traité de salle bestiole, et apparemment, elle lui avait fait raté son rendez-vous. Hermione se mit à rire doucement. Elle regarda une dernière fois Alexandre dans la cage, histoire de graver l'image dans sa tête. Elle se retint de rire une dernière fois devant l'air frustré qu'affichait Alexandre, puis ouvrit la cage.

Alexandre en sortit immédiatement, de peur qu'Hermione ne la referme. Il se retransforma de suite. Il fixait Hermione, qui s'était à présent levée s'attendant au pire, d'un regard furieux. Hermione recula un peu par prudence. Il avança vers elle d'un pas rapide et se mit à hurler.

- TOI !!!!!!

Hermione sursauta puis se mit à rire. Mais voyant Alexandre arriver vers elle, l'air très énervé, elle se mit à courir pour éviter sa fureur. Ils coururent comme ça pendant quelques minutes mais Hermione fut vite essoufflée, et s'arrêta appuyant son dos contre un arbre. Apparemment, Alexandre avait finit par abandonné.

Puis soudain un aigle se retrouva face à Hermione. Il battait des ailes devant elle, ses yeux verts l'observaient, puis avant qu'Hermione ait le temps de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Alexandre, celui-ci, s'était retransformé, et la bloquait contre l'arbre se collant à elle, lui maintenant les mains.

-Tu te crois maligne ??

- Je ne me crois pas maligne s'était pour vous montrez ce que cela fait d'être en cage !

- Tu me revouvois ?

- Non enfin oui ! Ah tu m'énerves !!

- Attends un peu ! Ce n'est pas à toi d'être énervée ! C'est à moi !

- Mais vas y je t'en pris énerve toi !

- Tu es vraiment une fille insupportable !

- Ba tant mieux ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être agréable avec toi !

- Ah oui ?? Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oui tout à fait !

Il lâcha d'une main celles d'Hermione, qu'ils maintenu d'une seule main au-dessus de sa tête. De sa main il fit glissé le nœud de la cravate d'Hermione et ouvrit légèrement sa chemise. Il fit glisser le tissu de façon à voir le bas de cou vers la droite. Il vu satisfait que son suçon était encore là.

- Je vois que tu n'as rien fait pour l'enlever.

- Comment veux-tu que j'enlève ça !

- Tu es une sorcière, tu ne lis dont pas les magasines pour les filles de ton age ? Comme sorcière-ado ou autre ?

- Non désolée, je ne perds pas mon temps pour de telles futilités !

- Et bien tu devrais ! Ca t'apprendrais à faire disparaître ce genre de chose, dit-il doucement en caressant la base du cou d'Hermione.

Hermione commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Tiens au faite ! J'ai oublié de te dire que Tibetia te cherche partout pour « pratiquer » certaines choses. Déclara ironiquement Hermione

- Arrêtes ça Hermione... dit Alexandre en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est énervée au plus haut point !

- Oui justement j'aurais bien aimé être là, au moment où elle te gueullerait dessus.

- Tu devrais arrêter Hermione, tu sais que tu m'as fait perdre une très bonne partie de jambe en l'air ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en continuant de lui caresser la base du cou.

- Et toi tu devrais arrêter ça !

- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie ! dit-il tout en descendant doucement sa main vers la poitrine d'Hermione.

- Mais tu vas me lâcher sale pervers !

- Non, en plus tu dois réparer les dégâts que tu as causés !

- Quels dégâts ? Répondit dans un souffle alors qu'Alexandre faisait glisser son doigt sur sa chemise, entre sa poitrine et le faisait descendre jusqu'à son nombril.

- Le fait que je ne puisse pas avoir ma « pratique » avec Florence.

- Enfoiré ! Murmura Hermione

- Quoi ? S'étonna Alexandre alors qu'il avait très bien entendu.

Hermione de libéra les mains d'un coup sec, et poussa fortement Alexandre.

-Il n'y a donc que le sexe pour toi ??

Hermione partit presqu'en courant vers le château. Un fois à l'intérieur, elle se dit que n'ayant rien de spécial à faire elle irait rejoindre Harry et Ron.

- Tiens Hermione !

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et reconnu Tom. Il avançait vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut Tom ! répondit gentiment Hermione

- Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?

- Et bien là, pas grand-chose à vrai dire...

- Ca te dirait de venir dans le parc avec moi ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se dit qu'elle verrait Harry et Ron plus tard.

- Ok, on y va !

Tom tout joyeux attrapa Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna dehors jusqu'au lac, où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

- Alors Hermione, demanda Tom, comment se passe ce week-end allongé ?

Hermione sourit en repensant à sa petite prise avec Alexandre.

- Plutôt pas mal ! Et toi ?

- Bien surtout maintenant.

Hermione lui sourit gênée. Soudain, elle vit Tibetia passer devant eux comme une furie, suivit de très près par Alexandre.

- Mais Flo, j'ai été retenu ! Tu peux comprendre ça non ?

- J'aurai pu le comprendre si tu m'avais prévenue !

- Et comment ? Je ne t'ai pas trouvé avant !

- Et les cheminées tu connais !

Apparemment Alexandre ne voulait pas dire les vrais raisons du pourquoi il n'était pas allé au rendez vous.

- Ecoutes, si on allait en parler dans ma chambre ?

Hermione et Tom éclatèrent de rire au même moment, s'attirant un regard noir de la part d'Alexandre. Quand il se retourna pour voir où été Florence, elle n'était plus présente. Il serra les points essayant de se calmer. Il regarda Hermione, et l'autre qui se trouvait à coté d'elle. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, ce qui avait tendance à l'énerver. Il avança vers eux d'un pas menaçant, jeta un regard noir à Tom qui se contenta de sourire ironiquement.

- Miss Granger le cours sera à 15h demain ! Soyez à l'heure ou je vous retirerai des points !

Il leur tourna le dos et retourna vers le château à la recherche de Florence.

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Hermione, qui essayait en vain de se retenir de rire voyant Alexandre les regarder.

Le lendemain Hermione attendait dans le parc à l'endroit habituel où avait toujours lieu le cours. Alexandre lui fit le cours normalement, ce qui étonna vraiment Hermione. A la fin du cours il lui demanda de rester en loup le plus longtemps possible. Puis à un moment, il pointa sa baguette vers elle et marmonna quelque chose.

- Bien maintenant essaye de te retransformer dit-il joyeusement.

Mais Hermione n'y parvenait pas.

- Voila, ça ne marche pas, c'est bête ça non ?

Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione le fixaient avec attention.

- Je t'explique, je t'ai lancé un sort qui t'empêche de redevenir humaine... mais ça tu l'as deviné. J'avais l'attention de t'emmener à Hagrid, en disant que je t'avais trouvé, mais je me suis dit qu'il était tellement idiot qu'il pourrait te tuer. Donc du coup, j'ai eu une meilleure idée.

Il s'arrêta un instant, et fit apparaître une laisse et un collier, qu'il mit à Hermione.

- Je me suis dit que j'allais t'emmener voir Dumbledore, comme ça.

Il tira sur la laisse, mais Hermione résista.

- Tu tiens vraiment à rester ainsi ?

Hermione céda et avança à coté d'Alexandre.

Il rentra dans le château, lorsqu'il croisa des élèves, qui furent effrayé par le loup, mais il se chargea de les rassurer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger ! Votre préfète ! Elle n'est pas dangereuse.

A ces mots, les élèves voulurent se pencher pour caresser Hermione. Mais elle n'était pas d'accord et se mit à montrer ses crocs en grognant.

Alexandre tira sur sa laisse, et continua à avancer. Il lui murmura.

- Franchement tu ne fais pas d'effort !

Alexandre passa devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione s'arrêta mais Alexandre continua.

- Ah non, pas maintenant ! J'ai envie de te promener un peu dans le château !

Hermione se mit à grogner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à râler ! Tu veux que je te mette une muselière ??

Hermione lui lança un regard haineux, et à contre cœur continua à suivre Alexandre, qui dès qu'il le pouvait, précisait qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, de détour pour aller au bureau de Dumbledore, il se décida enfin à y aller. Il rentra dans le bureau tenant toujours Hermione en laisse.

- Alexandre, et heu, il fixa l'animal, Miss Granger ?

Hermione fut très étonné qu'il l'ait reconnu et poussa un jappement.

- Alexandre je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? Lui demanda gentiment Dumbledore

- Hermione a fait d'énorme progrès !

- C'est ce que je vois ! Mais pourquoi la tenez-vous en laisse ?

- Je vous explique ! Elle était trop timide pour venir vous le montrer d'elle-même alors, je l'y ai forcé un peu...

- Maintenant vous pouvez la laisser reprendre sa forme normale vous ne croyez pas ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Hermione, et elle put enfin reprendre sa forme normale.

Mais elle avait oublié le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou et Alexandre qui tenait toujours le bout de la laisse. Elle lui lança une grimace de dégoût, ce qui n'échappa à Dumbly (désolée j'avais une soudaine envie de l'appeler comme ça kik) et retira le collier.

- Bien, dit Dumbly, euh Dumbledore ( excusez une pauvre auteur qui se fait martyriser par une soit disant amie à 3h02 du mat', spéciale dédicace à Aulie ! :)) Je crois que Miss Granger n'a plus besoin de cours maintenant. Je n'ai plus qu'à demander à une inspectrice de venir faire passer l'examen

- Je crois que. Tenta Alexandre

- Non, Alexandre je pense que c'est bon ! Dit Dumbledore malicieusement.

Alexandre et Hermione sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore. L'ancien Serpentard avait l'air déçu.

- Tu vois ! S'exclama Hermione joyeusement.

- Je vois quoi ??

- Tu as voulu jouer au plus malin mais ça n'a pas marché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- J'en sais que dans l'histoire c'est moi qui suis le plus avantagée !

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'en avais pas marre de te donner des cours ??

- Ta tête, répondit tout simplement Hermione

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?? Que je ne peux plus me passer de toi ?? Répondit Alexandre en levant la voix d'un seul coup.

- Arrêtes... demanda doucement Hermione

- Quoi !! Pourquoi veux-tu que j'arrête ??Il plaqua violement Hermione contre un mur.

- Parceque tu me fais peur, souffla Hermione

Alexandre la regarda droit dans les yeux, et il aperçut vraiment une lueur de peur dans le regard d'Hermione. Il resta un instant dans cette position, puis embrassa Hermione avec fougue. Hermione se laissa faire, ne sachant plus vraiment où elle en était. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux, et glissa l'autre le long de sa cuisse, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il s'arrêta et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Il l'a regardait et la désirait plus que tout. Bien plus qu'avec cette foutue Tibetia. Avec Hermione, il avait une sensation qui lui était inconnue.

- Tu viens ? On va dans ma chambre.

Hermione le fixa, ces dernières paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. Alexandre n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Hermione l'avait poussé, et partait en pleure lui criant :

- Et dire qu'à un moment, j'ai failli croire, j'y été presque tu vois, tu aurais pu me faire croire que tu m'aimais !!

Hermione partit d'un pas rapide tête baissée, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient, le long de ses joues, sans fin. Ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle fonça dans un torse. Elle releva légèrement la tête et vit la cravate d'un serpentard. « Quelle chance ironisa-t-elle dans sa tête ». Elle regarda le visage du serpentard, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Tom ? dit Hermione à voix haute sans le vouloir.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda ? Celui-ci inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se blottit contre lui. Elle avait besoin d'une épaule pour la soutenir. Elle ne supportait plus les jeux d'Alexandre.

Tom ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Allez, Hermione vient, je vais te raccompagner à ta salle commune.

Il prit Hermione par la taille tendrement, et se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de préfète d'Hermione. Sur le chemin, les élèves, les regardaient assez surpris. Chacun faisait son petit commentaire au voisin qui se trouvait à coté de lui.

Pendant ce temps là, Alexandre était resté sur place dans le couloir. Il pensait à Hermione et ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il était vraiment stupide quand il s'y mettait. Et maintenant il avait des regrets, il décida d'aller la rejoindre dans sa salle commune. Il y couru presque croisant sur son chemin les mêmes élèves qui avait vu Hermione et Tom quelques minutes auparavant. Les élèves se demandaient vraiment ce qui se passait.

Quand il arriva dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune, il s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'a tenait dans ses bras mais cet autre Serpentard, encore le même. Alexandre sentit son coeur se serrer le voyant la tenir par la taille de cette façon, la voyant les yeux rouges. Ces yeux rouges s'étaient à cause de lui...

Il tourna les talons et retourna à sa propre chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le tableau de l'ange Aulia, celui-ci préféra ne rien dire vu la tête d'Alexandre. Après un instant d'hésitation, Aulia se décida à parler, voyant qu'Alexandre ne prononçait pas le mot de passe.

- Euh Alexandre ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix étrange.

- Miss Tibetia est venu tout à l'heure...

- Ah, répondu sèchement Alexandre, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait pratiquer certaines affaires, je n'ai pas vraiment compris, répondit naïvement l'ange Aulia.

Alexandre eut un rire amer.

- Olympe.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et laissa place à l'entrée.

Dans la salle commune, Hermione était assise dans un canapé, Tom à coté d'elle. Il l'a tenait toujours par la taille, lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

- Tu sais parler ça fait du bien parfois !

Hermione regardait ses mains. Tom se rapprocha d'elle et lui pris lui menton d'une main pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Je ne sais pas quel crétin te fait pleurer mais il ne te mérite pas.

Hermione sourit légèrement.

- Tom, je me demande quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon comme toi fait à Serpentard ?

Tom ria légèrement.

- Tu sais on est pas tous des êtres sans cœur à Serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dirait pourtant...

- C'est vrai que certain se croit mieux que d'autres, mais regarde moi ! dit-il en riant

- Oui tu es peut être l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Oh il n'y pas que moi, c'est juste que les autres ne le montre pas facilement.

- Merci, murmura Hermione

- De rien, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider.

Ils fixèrent dans les yeux, un instant, le silence imprégna la pièce. Tom se pencha vers Hermione, elle-même avança vers lui.

CLAC

Hermione et Tom sursautèrent.

- Hum hum !

Ils retournèrent et aperçurent Drago à l'entrée de la salle commune, entouré de valises qui flottaient autour de lui. Il les regardait d'un regard très sombre.

- Ca va, je ne vous gène pas trop ?

Hermione se leva d'un bond, et regarda Drago comme si elle venait de se faire prendre à voler un bonbon par son père.

- Tiens Drago, tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu, tenta Hermione

- Et toi ? Tu comptes rester sur le canapé longtemps ?

Tom regarda Drago et préféra ne rien répondre. Il s'adressa à Hermione.

- Je vais y aller.

- C'est ça casse toi, répondit agressivement Drago.

Il se poussa de l'entrée pour laisser Tom passer. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui murmura de manière à ce que seul lui entende :

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici, et tu n'approcheras plus Hermione, c'est compris ?

Tom se contenta d'hocher, la tête et sortit en quatrième vitesse.

- Depuis quand tu ramènes des gars ici !?

- Mais ça te regarde !

- Oui, car c'est aussi ma salle commune !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour réagir de cette façon !!

- Je réagis comme je veux Granger !

- Granger ? Tu veux vraiment que cela recommence ??

- Non ! Mais je ne veux plus te voir avec ce gars, ni aucun autre !

- Mais tu te prends pour qui Drago ? Pour mon père ? Ou encore mieux, mon petit copain ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ! Je remarque juste que tu t'es bien occupée en tout cas !

- JE N'AI AUCUN COMPTE À TE RENDRE !!

- Il parait qu'on te promène en laisse Granger ? dit ironiquement Drago.

Hermione lui tourna le dos, et rentra sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Le soir même Hermione prit une douche plus ou moins froide pour se remettre de ses émotions de la journée. En sortant, elle regarda l'heure, s'habilla puis alla à la grande salle pour aller prendre son dîner.

Elle repéra Harry, Ron et Ginny du regard et alla s'asseoir à coté d'eux.

- J'étais en train de penser à Lise, déclara Harry

- Et moi à Vicky, dit Ron souriant légèrement.

Pis il tourna la tête pour voir qui venait de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Hermione tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Ron sous un regard insistant d'Harry

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On voudrait éclaircir quelques points, dit Harry

Hermione le regarda étonnée.

- Oui vas-y qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Et bien, on t'a vu dans le parc avec Moreira dit Ron

- Ensuite on t'a vu avec l'autre Serpentard ! Rajouta Harry

- Après des élèves t'on vu passer avec le serpentard !

- Mais. Voulu dire Hermione

- Mais ! Il te tenait par la taille Hermione, il parait que tu pleurais ! Dit Ron levant légèrement la voix

- Et quelques minutes après, Moreira qui vous court derrière ! Renchérit Harry

- Hermione veux tu bien nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mais ! Mais...

Hermione avait perdu l'usage de la parole. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Elle regarda ses deux amis, puis tourna la tête vers Ginny, qui elle non plus, n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, car celle-ci avait légèrement la bouche ouverte devant toutes ces paroles.

- Alors ? dit Ron impatient

- Alors quoi ?

- Expliques toi ! Dit Ron encore plus agressivement

Hermione le fixa quelques secondes

- J'en ai marre, murmura Hermione

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda doucement Harry sentant qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver

- CA SUFFIT !! POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE ME SURVEILLE ! J'AI 17 ANS ! J'EN AI MA CLAQUE DE VOUS DEUX, DE L'AUTRE CRETIN QUI ME SERT DE COLOCATAIRE !

A ces paroles Drago se retourna légèrement vers elle, car vu comment elle criait toute la salle l'entendait.

- DE TOUT !! J'EN AI MARRE (hyenamarre hein Aulie ?), DE CE FOUTU PROF !!

Alexandre lui jeta un regard comprenant qu'elle parlait de lui.

- J'EN AI MA CLAQUE !!

Hermione sortit de la grande, jetant au passage tout ses couverst en l'air, et claqua les portes.

La grande salle était plus que silencieusement. Tout le monde avait arrêté de manger et regardait vers Harry et Ron. Tout deux étaient aussi rouge que des tomates trop mûres.

- J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous, leur glissa Ginny.

Elle se leva et partit à la recherche d'Hermione.


	11. Chapitre 11

Coucou tout le monde!! Je sais, vous pouvez raller, j'ai vraiment été très longue à faire ce nouveau , et avant dernier chapitre! Et oui déjà l'avant dernier!! Bon je vous laisse tranquille, juste le temps des réponses aux reviews! Au faite c'est moins long que d'habitude, je sais mais j'ai pas le courage de faire plus!

Sln : Kik, elle a du caractère Hermione, une vraie cocote minute, au bout d'un moment ça pète!

Lisandra : Maisnon, tu l'aimes ce prof! Kik

shaeline : voilà la suite, longtemps après mais elle est la...

aulie : encore toi! Kik Mais maintenant tu sais avec qui elle finit et la pendant que je répond tu es déjà entrain de le lire ce chapitre!

Yogane : merci beaucoup!! voilà suite!

Alieonor : un mot: merci

victoria : kik!! Et t'as vu j'en reparle la!! Que de bonheur pour toi! Et au faite Lisou!! JE C!

Le Saut de l'Ange : Hey non, elles vont bien papoter, enfin tu verras par toi-même!

Kaorulabelle : Merci pour tous ces compliments!!

Coralie Mc Lunday : Oui ca doit vraiment faire du bien de péter son cable comme ça!!

flamme : La voilà!

Mary : Ah Drago, je m'en veux pour lui le pauvre... kik

malicia56 : héhéhé!! Tu va voir!! kik

Pithy : Mais non!! On l'aime Alexandre!! Il est génial!!

shetane : Oui! Enfin quelqu'un de d'accord kik VIVE ALEX!

Le Saut de l'Ange : Hey? Yen ya deu de toi!! kik

Gaëllemoon : Je te promet rien mais j'essaierai!

Sa-arrache : Kik mais ca continu toujours un jour une fic! Kik

Lome : Merci et voilà la suite!

Mary-Mary : Merci!! Et la suite est là!

SunCet : Avec qui? Et bien lit se chapitre! Tu vas tout de suite le savoir!

LAC (Lextrice Anonyme en colère): Très chere lectrice en colère, voilà de quoi te satisfaire!! Mdr!! J'ai bien rit en lisant ton message!

Allez Kissous a tout le monde!

**Chapitre 11**

Ginny partit à la recherche d'Hermione. Mais lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin, au fin fond du parc, près d'un arbre, elle n'était pas seule. Tom, le beau serpentard aux yeux bleux était à ses côtés. De sa position,

Ginny crut qu'ils s'embrassaient. Elle n'osa pas aller les voir, ayant peur de les déranger. Elle retourna dans la grande salle, légèrement étonnée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle rejoignit sa place auprès de Ron et Harry. Ceux l'interrogèrent du regard. Ginny essaya de faire comme si de rien était, mais son frère la connaissant bien, vu que quelque chose avait dû se passer.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-Rien je l'ai pas trouvé, mentit Ginny

-Tu ment très mal! Répondit Harry

-Harry, si on allait voir par nous-même?

Harry acquièça de la tête, et ils sortirent en direction du parc. Mais quand ils y arrivèrent, ils ne virent ni Hermione, ni de Tom... En effet, ces deux derniers étaient partit se diriger vers la salle des prefets en chef. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé, mais contrairement à se qu'on aurait pu penser, ils ne faisaient que parler.

-Tu sais Tom, je t'aime beaucoup mais pas en amour

Tom sourit un peu triste mais il devait s'y faire.

-Je m'en doutais, ça se voit que ce n'était pas de moi que tu étais amoureuse...

-Ah bon? Comment tu peux savoir?

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu regarde avec une étincelle dans les yeux. C'est quelqu'un de plus agé et bon prof je dois l'avouer! Il sourit amusé à la tête étonnée d'Hermione. Soudain, Drago pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de Ginny derrière lui. Il observa nerveusement Hermione et Tom, puis il pris la parole.

-Elle voulait rentrer, dit-il en montrant Ginny du doigt.

Ginny fit un petit signe de main à Hermione.

-Bon, je vais y aller, déclara Tom

Il sortit rapidement de la salle par peur des représailles de Drago. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait disparu. Hermione voulut parler Ginny mais un grand fracas la coupa.

-Drago! s'exclama Hermione

Ginny et Hermione se précipitèrent dans sa chambre. Elles trouvèrent Drago appuyé contre le mur, la main en sang et la porte de l'armoire à coté de lui défoncée.

-Par merlin!! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'appris!!

Hermione se baissa juste à coté de lui tandis que Ginny, s'était raprochée timidement.

-Faudrait peut-être aller à l'infirmerie, dit doucement Ginny

-Pas toi, dit Drago en fixant Hermione

Hermione regarda Ginny d'un regard suppliant et Ginny comprit ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je vais t'accompagner alors...

- Par la soeur de la belette...

Il se leva et avança vers Ginny.

-Ginny, je voulais te dire que.

-T'inquiètes pas j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait rien, sourit Ginny

Hermione répondit à son sourire, et les regarda partir. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à sortir et à aller à la bibliothèque. En chemin elle croisa Alexandre, elle sentit son coeur se serrer et accélerer petit à petit.

- Alors, tu te donne en spectacle dans les couloirs maintenant?

- Manquait plus que toi...

-Que veux-tu je te suis partout où tu vas...

-N'importe quoi! Et puis tu es mal placé pour parler! Parce que tu m'as réellement suivit d'après ce que je sais!

-Au faite demain, il y a l'inspectrice qui vient voir votre travail au sujet des animagus, je devais vous transmettre le message au début de la semaine mais j'ai du oublier...

-T'aurais pas pu prévenir avant? Puis arrêtes de passer du tu ou vous!!

Alexandre sourit narquoisement.

-Tu sais Hermione, qui aime bien, chatit bien...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, en pensant que Alexandre était un vrai gamin, il avait pourtant 22 ans et prof... C'était désespérant! Hermione regarda une dernière fois son prof, qui affichait un sourire fièr de lui sur son visage. Hermione soupira et continua son chemin en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle pousa la grande porte grinçante, et respira profondément l'odeur de vieux livres qui flotait dans la pièce. Hermione repéra une table libre dans le fond. En passant devant une étagère, elle attrapa un livre au hazard et alla s'asseoir. Elle se plongea dans une lecture peu passionée car il s'agissait d'un bouquin de potion... Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à cause du bruit qui provonait de derrière elle. Un couple n'arrêtait pas de rire! Elle voulu se retourner et aller leur dire sa façon de penser, mais quand elle vut de qui ils s'agissaient, elle n'osa rien dire. Car les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière étaient Ginny et Drago. Elle resta une longue minute à les fixer. Ils s'en rendirent d'ailleurs compte.

-Hey Hermione tu nous espionnes?

-Pas du tout! S'exclama Hermione génée d'avoir été aussi facilement découverte

Drago sourit amusé par l'attitude d'Hermione, on aurait dit une petite fille qu'on venait de surprendre en train de faire une bétise.

-Coucou Hermione, dit Ginny visiblement elle aussi génée

-Hey, répondit Hermione sans savoir vraiment quoi dire

Drago lui éclata de rire, la scène était trop drôle pour lui. Puis Ginny et Hermione se mirent à rire aussi.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faite ensemble? Interrogea Hermione

- Et bien, on parle Hermione, tu sais on discute, on échange des paroles, se moqua Drago

- Prend moi pour une débile! Fit semblant de s'énerver Hermione.

- Non j'oserais pas, répondit un Drago hillare

Quant à elle, Ginny avait du mal à respirer tellement elle riait!

-Bon, moi je vais aller manger, je vais, vous laisser «tous les deux » déclara Hermione

Sur ces mots, elle partit en directionde la grande salle pour aller manger. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle vit Harry et Ron entrain de parler. Elle hésita un instant et alla s'assoieoir à coté. Elle regarda un instant, voir la réaction mais les deux la fixèrent avec un air de dire: « quoi? J'ai un bouton sur le nez? »

-Ca va? Demanda Harry

-Très bien et vous?

-Ba oui, pourquoi tu nous regarde comme ça?

- Pour rien! Je suis juste étonnée de pas avoir le droit à un tas de questions...

- Oh tu sais tu fais ce que tu veux, dit Ron d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui allait vraiment pas

Hermione sourit amusée, puis le reste de la journée continua le plus tranquillement possible.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se leva tôt pour se préparer pour son examen animagus ( Aulie? C'est bien comme ça? Kik) Elle devait passer chercher Alexandre avant et aller retrouver l'inspectrice ensuite. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de son professeur, et se retrouva face à l'Ange Aulia.

-Bonjour, est-ce que Alexandre est là?

-Oui, et tu as de la chance il ne dort plus, attend! Répondit gentillement l'Ange.

-ALEXANDRE DEPECHE TOI, ON T'ATTEND!!! Se mit à crier d'un coup.

Hermione grimaça, si elle n'était pas devenue sourde c'était vraiment une chance pour elle! Elle entendit tout de meme Alexandre raler derrière la porte.

-Non, mais ça va pas d'hurler comme ça!

Il sortit de la pièce et jeta un regard noir à Aulia, qui lui fit un sourire innoncent.

-Bon on y va, faudrait pas être en retard ça ferai mauvaise impression, déclara subitement Alexandre.

Hermione le suivit sans rien dire.

Il arrive dans le hall du château , où une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années les attendait. Elle était habillée en tailleur noir très stricte, les cheveux tirés en arrière en chignon. Elle portait un maquillage très lourd: Beaucoup de fond de teint, et un rouge à lèvre rouge bordeau horrible.

Rien qu'en la voyant Hermione fit stressée. Pourtant elle savait très bien se transformer, et il n'y aurait surement aucun problème enfin c'est ce qu'elle espérait!

- Bonjour, dit la femme d'une voix pincée, je suis madame Cooks votre inspectrice, continua—t-elle en regardant Hermione

-Bonjour, je suis

-Hermione Granger, je sais... et vous, dit elle en regardant Alexandre, vous êtes monsieur Moreira, l'instructeur, c'est-ça?

-Tout à fait, répondit Alexandre qui paraissait aussi mal à l'aise qu'hermione

-Bien, allons donc dans le parc, nous serons plus à l'ais, reprit elle de sa voix stricte

Alexandre et Hermione la suivirent, tous les deux derrières elle. Hemrione prit d'un moment de panique saisit la main d'Alexandre et la lui serra. Celui-ci pressa aussi la main d'Hermione dans un signe d'encouragement.

- Bien Miss Granger, allez y je vous regarde faire, vous devrez rester dans votre forme animagus pendant 5min, est-clair?

- Tout à fait, répondit Hermione, essayant de garder son calme.

- Alor, qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

Hermione regarda Alexandre qui lui lança un regard encouragent.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se remémorait les mots qu'Alexandre lui glissait quand il lui disait comment s'y prendre. En moins de 5 secondes elle se retrouvait sous la forme de loup. L'inspectrice parut surprise, puis regarda sa montre. Au bout de minutes, elle permit à Hermione de reprendre sa forme humaine.

- C'est très bien, Miss Granger, vous êtes très douée!

- Merci, répondit Hermione dans un soupir de soulagement

- Vous aurez les résultats à peut près avant les vacances d'été, sur ce je vous laisse!

Elle partit en direction du château laissant Hermione et Alexandre planté la. Hermione sauta dans les bras d'Alexandre qui fut assez surpris, mais agréablement surpris. Illa serra dans ses bras.

- Merci Alex! C'est grace à toi!

Elle lui fit un petit bisous sur la joue, et un joli sourire.

-J'ai le droit qu'a ça comme récompense?

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux un instant puis lui fit une léger bisous sur les lèvres. Alexandre sourit à Hermione. Hermione se mit a courir en riant, Alexandre la suivit. Elle s'étala sur l'herbe, Alexandre arriva juste après et se mit à califourchon (coucou Aulie!) sur sa taille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait, dit Hermione en riant

- Moi rien... répondit l'ancien Serpentard en souriant

-Ah, tu t'assois sur moi, en plein milieu du parc, tous les élèves nous regarde et tu ne fais rien?

Alexandre se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelque centimètre de celui d'Hermione, puis lui murmura:

-Si, je te prouve que je t'aime vraiment!

Il se pencha une dernière fois et embrassa Hermione. Tous les élèves autour s'arrêtèrent de bouger et fixèrent la scène. Une certaine Tibetia observait elle aussi la scène, elle se précipita vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Professeur?

Celui sortit d'une petite pièce dans un coin de son bureau.

- Miss Tibetia? Un problème?

- Oui!! Et pas qu'un petit! S'exclama-t-elle

- Ah? Quel genre? Expliquez moi cela, répondit calmement Dumbledore avec de petites étincelles dans ses yeux.

- Je viens de voir le professeur Moreira et Miss Grangrer s'embrasser dans le parc!

- Et?

- Et? Mais c'est formellement interdit!

- Ah bon? Répondit malicieusement Dumbledore, Hermione est majeure ( on dira que dans le monde sorcier on est majeur à 17ans! Kik)

- Mais c'est avec un professeur!

- Oui mais c'est la derniere année de Miss Granger ici, et nous sommes en fin d'année...

Florence, vexée, allait sortir de la pièce quand Dumbledore lui dit:

-Au faite! Madame Chourave sera de retour à la fin de la semaine!

Tibetia sortit de la pièce furieuse et partit faire ses valises et quitta le château sans prévenir personne.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione trouvai enfin Ginny.

-Ginny!! Il faut que je te raconte!!

-Pas la peine!! S'exclama Ginny, Je suis déjà au courant, tu sors enfin avec Alexandre!

- Comment tu sais ?? S'étonna Hermione

- Et bien, c'est un secret, alors comme tu le sais tout Poudlard est au courant!

Hermione sourit amusée.

- Et toi?

- Quoi moi?

- Avec Drago voyons!!

- Ah ça, fit Ginny comme si de rien n'était

- Ginny!! S'impatienta Hermione

Elles se mirent à rire.

-Et bien, je pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi gentil!

- Alors il y a bien quelque chose entre vous?

- S'il n'y a pas encore, il y aura bientôt!

Hermione sourit et prit Ginny dans ses bras. Tout allait parfaitement bien!! La vie était persque parfaite!! Elles se dirigèrent dans la salle commune et discutèrent. Au bout d'une heure, Harry et Ron arrivèrent et s'instalèrent avec les deux filles.

-Alors c'est vrai? Demanda curieusement Ron

-De quoi? Répondit Hermione faisant semblant de pas comprendre

- Allez!! Répond nous! S'impatienta Harry

- Oui c'est vrai, répondit Hermione en souriant

- Ah enfin! S'exclama Ron

- Commença enfin?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on est aveugle ou quoi se moqua Ron?

Ils se mirent à rire ( mais qu'est-ce qu'il rigole!)

Quelques semaines plus tard, les examens passés, Harry et Ron se décidèrent à aller à Pré au lard, pour écrire à Vicky et Lise.

- Je comprends pas comment il faut faire! S'énerve Ron

- C'est simple, là, tu mets l'adresse! Et ici tu colles le timbre!

- Et le hibou? Il est où?

- Il y a pas d'hibou Ron!

- Mais commentca marche?

- Quelqu'un les transportent! Bon arrêtes de poser des questions! T'as fini?

- Oui...

Harry glissa les lettres dans la fente de la boite aux lettres.

- Ah et les hiboux ils récupèrent les lettres la dedans! C'est-ça?

- Oui c'est ça... répondit Harry exaspéré

En sortant, ils virent Hermione et Alexandre se tenir la main et rirent ensemble, et pas loin derrière, Ginny était accrochée à un bras de Drago.

- Va vraiment falloir qu'on se trouve un copine Harry, il vont finir par croire qu'on sort ensemble. Harry grimaça à cette idée.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Déjà je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire cette fic! J'en commence une autre mais je vais essayer d'ecrire mes chapitres à l'avance, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde je pense! Gros Bisous tout le monde!**

**Kaorulabelle : Non t'inquiètes pas je suis pas homophobe, j'ai meme un pote homo!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : L'histoire commançait un peu à me lasser, mais t'inquiètes pas comme j'ai dit avant, j'en ai commencé une, mais quand est-ce que je terminerai les premiers chapitres, ça reste encore à voir! Kik**

**Mary-Mary: Je les pas oublié Harry et Ron, ils ne finiront pas célibataire lol**

**Sln: Merci!! Ca fait plaisir. Profite bien du dernier alors kik **

**voilà merci à vous pour vos gentilles reviews, car ça me fait toujours plaisir!! J'espère bientôt vous relire, dans ma prochaine fic!**

**Chapitre 12 ( et dernier!)**

Les semaines avaient passées, les examens aussi d'ailleurs. Les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient enfin se relaxer tranquillement. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience le résultat de leurs examens, et certaines autres personnes, le résultat d'une inspection.

Un matin, alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans la grande salle, des hiboux arrivèrent pour distribuer le courrier comme à leur habituelle. Hermione reçu une lettre venant du ministère de la magie. Au début elle fut surprise, mais son inspection d'animagus, lui revint en mémoire. Elle ouvrit avec impatience la lettre.

« Très chère Miss Granger,

C'est avec un grand plaisir, que je vous annonce que vous avez réussi avec brio votre examen. Vous pouvez dorénavant utiliser votre forme animagus comme bon vous le semble.

Veuillez agréer mes sentiments distingués,

Md Cooks »

Hermione fit une énorme sourire et eut du mal à se retenir de ne pas sautiller sur sa chaise. Harry remarqua cette excitation soudaine, et sourit pà cause l'attitude d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui te met tant en joie Hermione?

-C'est le résultat de mon inspection!!

-A mon avis, vu ton état il doit être bon le résultat!

- Il l'est!! Il l'est!! Hermione se mit à rire, Harry et Ron firent de même amusés par la joivialité de leur amie. Ils décidèrent d'organiser une petite sortie à pré au lard avec Ginny, Alexandre et Drago, au grand désespoir de Ron qui avait du mal à accepter que sa soeur fréquente « un mec pareil ». Hermione fit signe discretement à Alexandre, puis l'invita pour leur sortit. Alexandre partit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Alexandre parcourut les couloir tout sourire, chantonnant, presque sautillant! Les élèves le croisant, s'écartaient sur son chemin ayant peur... Il arriva devant l'Ange Aulia.

- Quelle joie de vivre!! s'exclama Auli

- Et oui la vie est belle!!!

- Ca fait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu comme ça, c'est vraiment bizarre!

- Ah bon! Il va falloir t'y abituer, je crois que ça sera un bon moment comme ça maintenant!

- Tant mieux! Je peux être fière de moi!!

- Comment ça fière toi? Interrogeat Alexandre

- Et bien je suis heureuse de t'avoir remis sur le bon chemin!! sourit l'Ange

- Hein? Je comprend pas, qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Répondit Alexandre completement perdu

Dans un murmure et un sourire heureux Aulia lui répondit: Tu as maintenant bonne « conscience ». Elle sortit soudainement du tableau, elle se trouvait devant Alexandre, là juste en face, en chair et os!

Alexandre tendit le bras tentant de la touché, mais il passa au travers.

- Mais qui es-tu?

- Ta conscience, elle lui sourit une dernière fois et disparut dans un halo de lumière éclatant.

Alexandre resta là quelquels instant, regardant à présent le tableau, il restait juste sa chaise blanche, les arbres et le petit lac, qui semblait bouger, et un papillon en train de voler.

Alexandre s'approcha du tableau, voulant presque rentrer dedans mais se cogna.

- Et comment je rentre moi maintenant?

Comme si le papillon l'avait compris, il s'approcha, battant des ailes, et lui dit d'une voix toute aigüe: Mot de passe? Alexandre répondit Olympe un peu intrigué, et le tableau s'ouvrit. Il se dirigea directement, vers sa douche. Alors que l'autre chaude coulait sur son corps, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Aulia. C'était sa conscience? Une sorte d'Ange gardien, l'empechant de faire des conneries, en gros! Pourtant depuis qu'il la connaissant, elle n'avait rien d'un ange pour lui! Mais ne plus la revoir allait lui faire bizare! En neuf mois, il avait quand même eut le temps de s'atacher! Il sortit de sa douche s'habilla et rejoignit les autres à pré au lard.

Ils allèrent tous au trois balais, s'assirent à une grande table et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Hermione n'y tenant plus regarda Ginny et Drago qui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Alors!! Vous deux, dit-elle en les fixant

Ginny commença à rougir légèrement puis regarda Drago, qui lui même regarda Ron qui le fixait du coin de l'oeil.

- Quoi nous deux? Essaya de dire Drago d'un ton dégagé.

- Te fiche pas de moi, s'exclama Hermione le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Alexandre souriait aussi quant à Harry il était amusé mais voyant Ron légèrement serer des points.

- Hé bien euh, commença Ginny, puis sur un coup de tête elle se tourna vers Drago et l'embrassa.

Hermione éclata de rire suivit de Harry ainsi que d'Alex, tandis que Ron avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry s'absenta quelques temps, pour aller à la poste, la poste magique étant plus rapide que celle moldue. Il revint tout sourire et tandis la lettre à Ron.

- C'est pas vrai!! s'exclama celui-ci

- Si!! Elles nous invitent pendant les vacances!!

- C'est génial! Cria persque Ron

- Allez!! On se prend une bièrre au beure!

Harry et Ron prirent plus de bière au beurre que les 4 autres réunit! Ils étaient bien joyeux, riaient, chantaient, dansaient même.

- Tu sais Alex, je t'ai connu comme ça!

Le dénommé fit un raclement de gorge ne préfèrant pas répondre. Drago, Ginny et Hermione se mirent à rire, Alexandre lui aussi, Harry et Ron ne savant pas pourquoi rirent eux aussi.

La soirée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais Drago et Alexandre durent quelque peu soutenur Harry et Ron, qui avaient tendance à marcher de travers!

Les semaines passèrent et les vacances arrivèrent aussi. Nos amis avaient réussi leurs examens, Hermione en particulier, qui avait obtenu des résultats excellents. Chacun pouvait allé poursuivre leurs études dans l'école qu'ils souhaitait, Alexandre quant à lui avait décider de poursuivre ses études pour devenir un auror, ce qui était son rêve depuis longtemps. C'est grâce au encouragement d'Hermione qu'il avait pri sa décision. Poudlard devait donc, une année de plus chercher un nouveau prof DCFM!

Pendant le mois de juillet, tout notre beau monde se rencontra dans Londres, Harry et Ron ammenant avec eux Lise et Vicky. Ces deux là avaient enfin trouvé des petites amies, et ils étaient fou amoureux

Ils allèrent à la terasse du chaudron baveur, il faisait légèrement froid, Hermione sortit de son sac un pull Ralph Lauren noir, plutôt masculin, de couleur noire et l'enfila. Alexandre la regarda quelques secondes puis s'exclama!

- Hey! Mais c'est mon pull ça!!

Hermione lui sourit amusée puis lui répondit:

- Oui d'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien récupérer le mien un jour...


End file.
